


Hidden in Shadows

by Zephyrfox



Series: Goldeneye Reflections [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy sex (masturbation), M/M, OFC/OFC (Mentioned), Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had doubts about the mission to destroy the factory at Arkhangelsk. He should have listened to his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arkhangelsk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller and Merindab for occasional betaing, and to Jaimistoryteller for brainstorming and encouragement!

Alec Trevelyan waited in the darkness with the patience of a predator. Movement caught his attention, and he turned to see the storeroom door swinging open. The scrape of a bootheel against concrete announced the arrival of a man, dressed all in black.

James Bond scanned the room, obviously searching for his contact.

Alec grinned. He hadn’t thought that MI6 would send James, but he had hoped. He’d be able to see James, for one last time, before he went undercover for who knew how long. He watched from the shadows for a moment, fighting back his grin, before stepping out into the open. He drew and aimed his Browning. Then he walked towards James, demanding in Russian, “Don’t move! Where are the others?”

James’ lips twitched as if he were holding back a grin of his own. “I’m alone.”

“Aren’t we all?” Alec’s grin kept trying to break free of his control. “You’re late, 007.”

James shrugged with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I had to stop in the bathroom.”

Alec was still struggling to keep a straight face; that ridiculous statement almost made him lose the battle and laugh. Almost. He shook his head as he holstered his gun. “Ready to save the world again, 007?”

“After you, 006.”

Alec nodded, but as he turned to lead the way, he felt a cold prickle down his spine. He spun back to look into James’ deep blue eyes, trying to memorize them. He didn’t know when he’d get to see them again after this.

James tilted his head, his brows drawing together in a puzzled frown. “Alec?”

Suddenly unsettled, Alec swallowed. He surged forward, murmuring, “James.”

James was forced back a step, hitting the wall behind him with a thump. His arms came up automatically to return Alec’s embrace. Their mouths opened eagerly as their lips met, allowing their tongues to slide against each other.

 _No time, there’s not enough time!_ Alec pressed in, unable to bear any distance between them. He caught James’ lip, sucking on it for a moment. James groaned and clutched him even closer. They were both left panting when the kiss ended.

James rested his forehead against Alec’s, rubbing them together. “What’s wrong?”

Alec pushed himself back, away from James, with reluctance. “Nothing. I missed you.” He didn’t want to mention the mission first if James wasn’t going to. Neither one truly enjoyed long term undercover missions. He wasn’t looking forward to the set up to this one. He didn’t think that James would be, either.

Pretending to let Ourumov shoot him, so that James could pretend to believe he was dead and escape without him. He suppressed a shudder, suddenly wanting nothing more than to call the mission off.

James reached out to stroke his cheek.

He turned into the caress, nuzzling against James’ hand. He caught it with his own and pressed a kiss to James’ palm. He took a deep breath, centering himself, and looked up to meet James’ eyes. “Ready?”

James studied him for a moment, still concerned, before giving a decisive nod. “Ready.”

Alec led the way to an access grate for the maintenance tunnel. It would take them deeper into the facility, bypassing the normal security measures. They crouched next to the grate, and he lifted it away.

He looked at James. This was it, his last chance to back out. James looked back at him with such confidence that Alec knew he had to go through with it. He took a deep breath. “James, for England.”

“For England, Alec.”

They entered the tunnel.

 

~~~~

 

James lifted the grate that was their exit and peered out. Whatever he saw caused him to immediately duck back down.

Alec waited. His unexpected attack of nerves was over. Mission mindset had settled over him, bringing a calm focus on their goal. Everything was crystal clear around him.

James peeked out of the grate again. This time, he signaled that it was all clear. He pulled himself out of the tunnel, and Alec climbed out after him.

They made their way down the hallway, wary and alert. James headed for the door at the end of the hall, while Alec swung into the lab and shot the scientists working there. He wasn’t fond of unnecessary killing, but they were turning dangerous chemicals into deadly weapons. The less of the stuff made now the better.

He went back out to the hallway, and started walking towards the door at the end. He scanned the area, alert for any danger. He reached James just as the electronic device unlocked the door to the warehouse.

They entered. James took point and crouched by the railing that overlooked the warehouse floor.  He followed, grabbing the device from the door lock. He joined James at the rail; the room held row upon row of gleaming vats and stacked barrels, all full of chemical death and destruction. If Alec had his way, this mission would be real, and they would destroy this place and the people who created these weapons.

“It’s too easy.”

Alec bit back his first response _— of course it’s easy, it’s a set up._ James knew that as well as he did. He went to insert the device in the door to lock it again, and instead answered, “Half of everything is luck, James.”

“And the other half?”

He almost flinched as sirens began to blare and warning lights flashed, even though he expected them. “Fate!”

He called, “Set timers to six minutes,” as he and James ran down the stairs. Fake timers that were rigged so the explosives would never go off. They had to keep up the pretense, so Ourumov would believe Alec’s defection from MI6. Then he and Ourumov had to ‘convince’ James that he was dead. They needed Ourumov to be certain that Alec would never be able to return to MI6.

“Six minutes, check,” was James’ terse response.

A few Soviet soldiers burst through the door. James disappeared into the stacks of metal to plant the timers while Alec turned back to shoot the soldiers. Then he dashed up the stairs and managed to get the electronic gadget to finally work — _thank you, Q_ — securing the door. This had to look real to Ourumov’s men, and to convince Ourumov that James didn’t know about Alec’s plan to defect. He scooped up two rifles from the fallen men as he went back down the stairs. He tossed one of the rifles to James as they crossed paths, heading to opposite sides of the room.

Alec ducked behind a stack of barrels. Ourumov’s men were shooting the plate glass window to gain entry to the room. “Closing time, James, last call!”

“Buy me a pint!” James called back.

The soldiers poured through the opening, with Ourumov striding like a popinjay behind them. “I am Colonel Ourumov! Come out with your hands above your heads!”

Alec rolled his eyes. He hated this assignment already. He shifted, edging out from behind the barrels to draw Ourumov’s eye. Ourumov smiled. Alec’s stomach turned at the sight, but he stood, holding his arms away from his sides. He heard James call out from behind the stacked barrels.

“Close the door, Alec, there’s a draft!” A moment later that was followed by a questioning, worried, “Alec?!”

Alec knelt in front of Ourumov, closing his eyes in pain at the obvious concern in James’ voice. It sounded real, as if James didn’t know this was a set-up. But that was ridiculous. James must have received the same briefing he had.

Granted, it had been an odd briefing, but orders were orders. He just hoped that James would be able to escape relatively unharmed. It was time to give James the go code. There was another phrase, one that was poised on the tip of his tongue, that would cancel this part of the mission; then they would take the place down as best they could. It was too late to back out now, though. The danger to both of them would increase exponentially. He couldn’t do that to James just because he was having misgivings about the mission.

He turned his head, seeking out and failing to get a last look at James. “Finish the job, James! Blow them all to hell!”

Ourumov was counting down, waiting for James to come out from among the barrels.

The barrel of Ourumov’s pistol was just inside Alec’s peripheral vision. He risked one last look around, catching sight of James standing right at the edge of the open space.

“For England, James!” He flinched as Ourumov’s gun went off next to him, sending a bullet into the concrete floor so near to him that he felt it as it went past. He threw himself to the ground, praying to a god he had never believed in that James would get out quickly. The trap had been sprung; Ourumov had jumped at the bait of having a trained, traitor Double O of his own. Now James would be ‘allowed’ to escape, to carry the word of his ‘death’ back to MI6.

One of the rifles chattered, shooting at James. Alec caught his breath, fighting to stay still, when all he wanted was to be up and fighting back. Ourumov shouted, “Hold your fire, you’ll blow the gas tanks!” At least the man had _some_ sense.

More bullets flying. _For God’s sake, James, get out, what are you waiting for?_ A sudden explosion sent a blast of heat and pressure rolling over him. Men were screaming. Ourumov was shouting orders, adding to the confusion.

Alec started to stand. Before he could get to his feet, his right side was engulfed in overwhelming agony. He screamed, no longer aware of anything but the all-consuming pain. His last confused thought before he blacked out was _whereisJames?_

 

~~~~

 

He woke to beeping and a faint antiseptic smell in the air. He was covered by rough, cheap sheets that felt harsh against his skin. But only on the left. He could feel nothing on his right side. That was wrong. He tried to open his eyes, but they — only one, only the left one — felt like it was taped shut. He couldn’t feel his right eye. His mind would be gibbering in terror, but everything felt distant, fuzzily cocooned in cotton. _James? Where are you?_ Darkness pulled him down into its depths again.

 

~~~~

 

Later, much later, he woke completely. He had been in a medical coma, his doctor explained, so that he could begin to heal. Parts of his right side had been burned by the fire and chemicals, and unaffected parts of his skin had been harvested to provide grafts. Half his face was covered in scar tissue.

He still had the use of his right eye, but he could barely see out of it. The eyelid drooped due to nerve damage, and almost completely covered his eye. He would need to exercise the lid, and hope the nerves regrew and learned how to do their job again.

He would need physical therapy to rebuild the damaged muscles in his right arm and leg. He also needed physical therapy for his hand. Even though it hadn’t been burned, some of the nerves leading to it had been destroyed.

The first time he saw himself in a mirror he’d broken it. And then he broke every damn thing in the room that could break, screaming in anger. His screams had turned into gut-wrenching sobs as he raged. He’d been laying on the floor, too exhausted to cry anymore, when hospital staff crept in.

They didn’t let him have any more mirrors.

 

~~~~

 

Where was James? Was he alive? Had he escaped?

 

~~~~

 

Ourumov came to see him. Assuring him that his medical care was the best in the Soviet Union. That Ourumov was looking forward to having Alec come work for him when Alec was released from hospital.

Alec had shuddered, not quite able to control his reaction to the man. Ourumov had assumed that Alec was cold, and had blankets brought in. Anything to keep his pet Double O comfortable.

 

~~~~

 

He was undergoing physical therapy when he found it. A message from his handler; MI6 had found a way to contact him. He’d eagerly read the note, automatically translating the code words into their true meaning. Disappointment crushed him. He was to keep to his mission. He sent back his agreement. What else could he do? He had added one request, that they pass a message on to James.

They agreed.

_James was alive!_

But James didn’t respond.

Alec didn’t understand why. He sent back further messages. His handler assured him they would be handed to James. Alec had been careful to keep the exact nature of their relationship out of the messages. Everyone at MI6 knew they were close friends; it was natural to send messages to James. They’d both done it before when one or the other was undercover for any length of time.

‘I forgive you.’ ‘It wasn’t your fault.’ ‘Come to me, please, James.’ ‘Send me a message, anything!’

But there was no response.

He was ready to be released when he finally got an answer. James didn’t want to hear from him ever again.


	2. Raskova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec made allies while he was undercover. This is how he meets one of them.

After that message, he did his duty. Without James, his only focus was his service to England. They seemed to have an unofficial, unspoken agreement, in sync for the final time. James stayed away from Russia, and he never left.

He didn’t try to find out what James was up to. Somehow, though, he always heard the whispers. He wasn’t quite sure if he was disappointed or relieved each time he found out that James survived another escapade.

Hearing about all the women in James’ life certainly didn’t feel like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest.

 

~~~~

 

He had nightmares. Heat and pain, and James laughing derisively somewhere, out of sight. Who would want him? He was scarred, hideous.

 

~~~~

 

Alec’s life consisted of sending information back to his MI6 handler and playing Ourumov’s tame Double O.

He made contacts among the criminals and mob bosses, who only knew him as Janus, while building a cold, merciless reputation as Ourumov’s enforcer.

He was clearing Ourumov’s path to general; sometimes he worked with Xenia Onatopp, Ourumov’s insane lover. He disliked the jobs that Ourumov sent him on, but they were better than what little downtime he had.

He wouldn’t date. His scars were still too raw. Most women were horrified by the sight of them, and were either repulsed or tried too hard to ignore the scars. But his need for companionship, and the need to keep anyone from questioning either his sexuality or his manhood, had him seeking out prostitutes instead. It was an ordeal that left him feeling cold and sick, and hating himself more often than not.

 

~~~~

 

One evening, late in the second year of his assignment, he returned to his room in Ourumov’s mansion. He pushed open the door, thinking about a shower, and stopped. There was a naked woman handcuffed to a chair in the middle of his room. A key was hanging from a ribbon around her neck.

She was young, perhaps mid 20’s, with dark hair and eyes, and was spitting mad. He knew that, because she spat at him as soon as he was within range. What the hell was she doing in his room? Who had left her there, and why?

He calmly pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his cheek. She had good aim. “Excuse me, I’ll be back shortly.” He turned on his heel and left the room, while she hurled insults at his back.

Alec went down to the guard room, where a pair of bored young soldiers ignored the monitors they were supposed to be watching. There were other soldiers stationed outside that ambled around the grounds.

Ourumov had ambitions, and those ambitions included appearing more important than he was. The man did have powerful connections, which was the reason that Alec had been ordered undercover. He couldn’t deny that he had picked up some valuable intel so far, even though Ourumov was still somewhat in disgrace following the debacle at Arkhangelsk.

The two soldiers jumped up and snapped to attention, each looking frightened at being caught slacking.

Alec’s smile was cold. “Do either of you know anything about the young woman in my room?”

“Yes, sir,” one said, confidence replacing his fear. He smirked, and elbowed the other soldier in the ribs. “Pretty, isn’t she?”

His partner was a bit more intelligent, and caught on to the fact that Alec wasn’t happy. He eased slightly away from the first man, casting a worried glance at Alec.

“Who brought her into my room?” Alec’s voice held a Siberian chill that made the first soldier’s eyes widen in sudden realization.

“Sh-she was brought by Leonid Makarov and some other man working with him. They left her in your room for you to —” He stopped himself short and watched Alec, terrified.

Alec recognized the name. Leonid worked for his uncle, Oleg Makarov, one of the local mobsters. They were trying to curry favor by throwing the girl at him, like a piece of meat, expecting that he would use her — _rape_ her. He ground his teeth.

The second soldier gathered his courage. “Sir, we can remove her from your room.”

Alec blinked as turned his head — deliberately, terrifyingly slow — and pinned the soldier with his glare. “Did I _ask_ you to remove her?”

The soldier quailed, and tried to stiffen further to attention. “No sir!”

Alec didn’t trust himself to say anything more. He was furious. Not just that the guards had allowed outsiders to bring in the girl, but that they had allowed the outsiders into the house at all. He would have to make his displeasure known to their chain of command.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to care if someone got in to assassinate Ourumov, but with his own safety in question, he would make certain the situation never arose again.

Oleg was smart enough that he could have ordered Leonid to plant listening devices or cameras, too. Alec would need to do another sweep of his room and the other areas of the house he used.

He let his voice go quiet, with a hint of threat edging his tone. “In the future, gentlemen, I suggest that you pay more attention to your duty — and that you don’t allow anyone into the house that doesn’t have legitimate business here.”

The two soldiers paled. “Yes, sir!”

“I’ll remember your names.” Alec allowed himself a feral smile, enjoying their terror, as he left.

 

~~~~

 

Alec stalked back to his room. The forbidding look on his face warned anyone in his path to back away quickly. He did regret, somewhat, scaring the maids. But keeping his reputation as Ourumov’s enforcer demanded that he be as intimidating as possible. He left insanity to Xenia.

He stopped outside his door and took a deep breath, steeling himself, before opening the door. He hoped the girl wouldn’t cry, although she had seemed too angry for that.

She stayed silent, chin raised in defiance as he entered the room.

“Good evening.” He bit back the almost automatic _my dear._ In this situation it would seem condescending. He didn’t want to set them off on the wrong footing — well, any more than they were already. He was going to beat the hell out of Leonid for this. Or kill him.

He crossed the room to his bed and pulled off the quilt folded at the foot of the bed. He shook it out as he went back towards the girl. He stopped a few feet away from her. She watched him with a puzzled look.

“You must be cold,” he raised the quilt a bit, “can I put this around you?”

“I can’t stop you.” Her eyes never left him.

Well. Not quite consent, but it would have to do. Alec moved forward and draped the quilt over her, tucking it in — carefully — where he could. Then he stepped back, and studied the girl.

Early 20’s, not mid 20’s as he’d first thought. Brown hair and eyes, nice complexion — healthy. Took care of herself. Not overweight, but not underweight. Moscow accent. “What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you?” Her voice seemed every bit as defiant as before, but Alec detected a slight waver.

He shrugged. “If you don’t, it might make conversation awkward.” He waited patiently. He could see her weighing all the known factors in her mind, trying to decide if she could trust him.

“Lidiya Raskova.” Her voice was wary.

“Thank you. I’m Alec.” He smiled. “Lidiya — may I call you Lidiya?”

“I can’t stop you.” Her answer was less grudging that time. Alec decided to call it a win.

“Lidiya, I’m going to come closer to you, and get the key that’s around your neck. Then I’m going to use it to unlock those cuffs. Is that all right?”

“Why are you doing this?” The words seemed to burst from her without her control. She looked horrified for a moment, before pulling herself together to glare at him again.

“Doing what?”

“Treating me as though I had some choice, some say in all this.”

Alec smiled sadly. She was frightened, but covering it well. “But you do. I don’t know you, and I never asked for you to be brought here. I’d like to make sure you are comfortable, and for you to tell me what happened to you. Then we can discuss what will happen next.” He saw the suspicion form on her face. “No. Nothing that you don’t want to happen will happen.”

“How can I trust you?”

Alec sighed, getting frustrated. “I’m trying to show that you _can_ trust me. But as it is, do you have a choice?”

Lidiya bit her lip. After a moment she shook her head, looking as if she were fighting back tears.

 _Fuck._ Alec moved — slowly — towards her, and gently lifted the key and its ribbon over her head. He unlocked the cuffs and considered them for a moment, then shrugged and tucked them into a dresser drawer. They might come in handy someday.

Lidiya shook her arms out a bit before bringing them up to adjust the quilt. Then she huddled under it, looking like she was massaging her wrists.

Alec considered for a moment, sweeping the room with his eyes. Where were her clothes? He didn’t see any unusual piles of clothing, and huffed, annoyed. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the girl — Lidiya, he reminded himself — flinched.

“All right. Lidiya? Why don’t you go into the bathroom. Do… Whatever you might need to do…” He trailed off, uncomfortable. She sat there, watching him, and didn’t move.

“Come on, up you get. The bathroom is there,” he pointed. “I’ll get you something —” Did he have anything that might fit her? A t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms would have to serve, “to wear, and you can change in there.”

He saw disbelief and hope chase each other across her face.

Then she nodded, gathering the quilt firmly around her as she stood. She kept facing him as she backed toward the bathroom. When she was near enough she darted through the door and slammed it.

Alec growled low in his throat as he heard the lock click. Leonid didn’t know it, but he was a walking dead man.

 

~~~~

 

They were seated in front of the fire, enjoying its warmth. At least, Alec was. He’d worked hard to rid himself of the fear of flames that Arkhangelsk had left him with. But he was quite sure that Lidiya wasn’t enjoying any of this, not that he blamed her.

It taken a bit of convincing to get Lidiya to unlock the bathroom door for him to pass clothing to her. Then he’d had to coax her out so they could talk after she had dressed. Even now, she kept the quilt wrapped around her as some slight protection.

Alec had called down to the kitchen while Lidiya was getting dressed and told them to  send some food up. He was hungry and assumed the girl was too. The kitchen apparently knew that she was there and had overstepped. When the maid had arrived with the tray, there had been a bottle of wine with it. He had eyed the unasked for wine, and then put it aside. Instead he had poured them both water.

He leaned back in his chair. “Tell me what happened.”

Lidiya was shredding a roll onto the plate in front of her instead of eating. She looked at him, with a hint of wariness in her eyes. “I was going to a party at Galina Makarova’s. Everyone we know from our university was going to be there. I was surprised to be invited; I didn’t think she liked me.” Lidiya shrugged. “Maybe she just wanted numbers, the more people at her party the better.”

Alec nodded. Knowing that Leonid Makarov had kidnapped Lidiya, he could assume that Galina was Oleg Makarov’s daughter. Interesting. “Go on. Where were you? Did you make it to the party?”

She shook her head. “Almost. I got to the house and parked, but a man came up to me as I got out. He was tall, over 6 feet, I think. Brown hair. He made me nervous, I didn’t know why then. He asked me a question, and another man grabbed me from behind. I screamed, and tried to fight back, but…” She lifted one shoulder in another shrug.

“A van pulled up. They tossed me in the back, and took off. They…” her voice broke. “They made me take off my clothes.” She bit her lip, trying to regain her composure.

Alec’s protective instincts flared. He leaned forward and demanded, “Did they hurt you?” He would kill them all.

Lidiya pressed herself back into her chair, wide-eyed, trying to get further away from him. “No, they didn’t. I think they were afraid to. We got here, and I could hear them talking to someone. Then they dragged me up here, and handcuffed me to the chair.”

“Can you describe the other men?” Alec tried to control his temper. He didn’t need to scare the girl further.

She nodded, and described Leonid. Older and shorter than the first man; skinny and balding. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the driver.

Alec smiled grimly. “I know who they are. They won’t bother you again. But until I take care of them, you need to stay here.”

“No!” Her protest sounded automatic. Her eyes widened in alarm, but she rallied quickly and continued. “I have classes. I won’t miss them.”

“You do understand that you could be in danger? Are your classes that important?”

Lidiya’s chin came up. “Yes, they are.”

Alec huffed. Couldn’t she go back to being timid? “Why are they so important?”

“I’m studying to be a doctor. I can’t miss any of my classes.”

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to miss your classes.” He saw her head shake, and continued before she could protest further, “Something can be worked out with your teachers. You’ll stay here until I can sort this out with the men who kidnapped you. In the meantime, you can pretend to be my lover.”

Lidiya firmed her jaw. “You’re not my type.”

“All right.” Alec studied her, his eyes narrowing. Curious. She was looking at _him,_ and not paying attention to the scars on his face. “You’re not bothered by my scars.”

“I want to be a doctor. That means helping people. It doesn’t matter how they are injured or sick, or if they are missing limbs, or if they have scars. I will help them as best I can.”

“But I’m not your _type.”_ A bitter note crept without permission into his voice.

Lidiya looked away, biting her lip. Then she seemed to come to a decision and turned back to him. “You have the wrong parts for me to find you attractive.”

Alec blinked, startled. She didn’t look like a woman that would prefer other women. Then he snorted to himself. No one who looked at him would suspect that he enjoyed men as well as women.

She was studying his face, looking at the scars. She smiled. “You are still a handsome man, you know. The scars don’t matter.”

Alec stared at her. No. Just — no. He shook his head. He needed to change the subject. “Is there anyone that I can get word to that you’re safe?”

Lidiya’s face went blank, and she drew the quilt more tightly around her. Closing herself off. “No.”

Alec frowned. What was wrong with the girl? “Not even your parents?”

She gave her head a small shake. “No.”

“Lidiya.” Alec gentled his voice, “What’s the matter?”

She sighed, her eyes bleak as they met his. “They kicked me out of the house.”

“Ah.” He assumed that her parents had found out her preferences. Alec thought for a few moments, and came up with what he hoped was the best solution.

“If you stay here, and act — just act, we won’t actually do anything — as my lover until I can straighten this situation out, I will send you to a medical school in England.” He saw the protest die on her lips as her eyes brightened in interest. The schools in England were arguably better than in Russia.

“Can you afford it, and what do you get out of the deal?”

She was a sharp one. Alec approved. “I get you out of the way and safe, and when you return, I’ll have a doctor I can trust.”

Alec waited patiently for Lidiya to finish turning that over in her head. After a few moments she nodded.

“All right. I agree.”

“Excellent.”


	3. Bogdan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes another ally, and discovers why he shouldn't let his attention wander during certain activities.

Alec pulled the door closed behind him and turned the lock. It hadn’t taken him long to track down Leonid’s usual base of operations, and breaking into the office had been laughably easy. He turned, surveying the room in the late afternoon light from the windows.

It was a typical one-room office set up.  A desk, some chairs, several filing cabinets, and a bar that appeared to be well-stocked with expensive bottles of liquor. He eyed them, but decided against pouring himself a drink. He’d just liberate a few bottles when he left.

A lone upholstered armchair stood next to a table on the far side of the room, looking out of place among the heavy, wooden office furniture. He crossed to the chair and turned it to face the door. He unbuttoned his suit coat and loosened his Browning in its holster, making sure he could draw it easily. Then he sat down to wait in comfort.

According to his sources, the tall man that had been with Leonid was Pyotr Bogdan, a new member of the Makarov syndicate. Opinion had been split about the young man. He was regarded as either a smart up-and-comer in the organization, or useless as anything other than muscle — although considering the source, that could easily be sour grapes. He’d have to keep an eye on this kid. If he didn’t have to kill Bogdan, the young man might prove useful.

He tensed as voices in the corridor outside the door approached rather than moved away. There was the sound of a key turning in the lock, and then the door swung open.

Leonid flipped on the light switch as they entered. His attention appeared to be focused entirely on the man he was berating.

Alec studied the two men.

Leonid was skinny, and looked to be just less than average height — especially when compared to the younger man next to him. His dark hair was trimmed short in an apparent attempt to hide the fact that he was balding. The expensive suit he wore was poorly fitted, looking as though it belonged to someone a bit taller and heavier.

The other man was obviously Bogdan. He was tall and well built, with medium brown hair. His suit was inexpensive, saved from being merely cheap by excellent tailoring.

Alec took a moment to appreciate that tailoring as he let his eyes roam over the broad shoulders and down to the narrow waist, idly wondering what Bogdan would look like in a more expensive suit with that tailoring. When he looked up, Bogdan’s eyes caught his.

The gray eyes sharpened, then filled with amusement. Bogdan’s lips twitched into a slight smirk before he shifted his attention back to Leonid.

Alec gave an amused smile in response. He was already bored with Leonid’s lecturing, and suspected that Bogdan had been ignoring everything said since the man began speaking. Both men waited for Leonid to notice Alec.

And waited. Alec raised an eyebrow. How oblivious was this idiot? He gave a discreet cough, tired of Leonid’s voice grating on his ears.

Leonid reacted as if the cough had been a gunshot, and spun around, his eyes wide. He paled as his jaw dropped open in astonishment. His mouth flapped a few times before he gasped, “Janus!”

Bogdan took a few steps back to lean against the wall with folded arms. He had positioned himself in Alec’s line of sight, but where Leonid couldn’t see him.

_Well now. That’s interesting._

Leonid shifted nervously, apparently realizing that Bogdan was no longer by his side, and started to twist around to look back towards the wall.

“Leonid!” Alec barked, suppressing a smirk as the man jumped and focused on him. He continued, his voice low enough that Leonid would have to strain to hear him, “I want to talk to you.”

Leonid licked his lips. “Is this about the girl? Did you like her?”

“What I want to know, Leonid, is why you left her for me.”

The man paled even further, and once again started to look around for Bogdan.

“Ah, ah, ah, Leonid. I asked you. Not him.” Alec chided gently. Odd. Why was Leonid so nervous? He flicked a glance to Bogdan.

As if sensing the attention on him, Bogdan shifted his focus from Leonid to Alec. He looked confident, still subtly amused. He gave Alec a slight nod.

Alec dipped his chin in response. It seemed he had an ally in the young man — and another puzzle that he needed to solve. He pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on the puzzle sweating nervously in front of him. “Well? I’m losing patience, Leonid.”

Words tumbled out of Leonid’s mouth as he told the story. His Uncle Oleg had ordered him to kidnap the girl and dispose of her. He didn’t know why. She was a young college student, so he assumed that she was the daughter or niece of someone who had angered Oleg.

Bogdan nodded from his spot against the wall.

Without specific orders from his uncle, Leonid had decided to bring the girl to Janus, as a gift.

Bogdan shifted. He unfolded his arms, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug, and seesawed a hand back and forth.

Alec suppressed a laugh. He kept his voice mild as he asked, “Is that so?” and raised an eyebrow at Leonid.

Leonid flushed. “My Uncle Oleg… He’s an old man, he’s out of touch.” As Leonid warmed to his subject, his initial stammer evened out to a firm voice and he stood straight, looking Alec in the eye. “I’m ready for more responsibility and he won’t give it to me. He’s afraid I’ll be better than him.”

Behind him, Bogdan caught Alec’s eye and shook his head.

“What does that have to do with me, Leonid?” Alec allowed a chill in his voice. He was beginning to detest the little man.

Leonid shrank back and tried to look over his shoulder at Bogdan again, before apparently remembering that Janus had stopped him earlier.  “I… It’s time that I took over. I just need a little help, that’s all. Your help. The way you help the General. The girl — she pleased you? If she didn’t, I can get you another girl. I can get you as many girls as you want!”

Alec wrestled down his anger. This little toad wanted to buy him? To be his assassin? He was aware that Bogdan was watching him carefully, while Leonid was still prattling on about killing Oleg and taking over.

Finally Alec had had enough. He drew his Browning, aimed, and fired. He watched dispassionately as Leonid’s body collapsed slowly to the floor.

Against the wall, Bogdan straightened, stance loose and prepared — but holding his hands out and away from his body to show he wasn’t a threat.

Alec held his gun pointed in Bogdan’s general direction, careful not to aim it. “Search the body. Pile everything on that table.” He indicated the small table near him.

“Yes, sir.” Bogdan moved without hesitation to go through Leonid’s pockets.

Alec watched carefully. Bogdan showed no distaste at touching the dead body of his former employer. He was also thorough. Alec didn’t notice anything that Bogdan overlooked.

When Bogdan was done, he slowly stood, telegraphing his movements. He held Leonid’s watch, wallet, and two wads of bills, both tightly rolled. “There’s a pistol and a knife, sir. I’ll put this down on the table and then bring the weapons.” He waited for Alec’s nod before proceeding.

Alec liked the young man. Smart, indeed. And cautious. There was no mention of Bogdan’s own weapons — at least two guns and a knife. He waited until Bogdan laid Leonid’s weapons on the table. Cheap looking things, Alec tutted to himself. “Pull up another chair, and we’ll talk.”

“Yes, sir.”

He waited while Bogdan brought over a chair and sat in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Pyotr Vasilievich Bogdan.”

Alec nodded. “Tell me your version.”

“Yes, sir.” Bogdan’s tale was similar to Leonid’s — in the broad strokes. It was a bit different in the details. As far as Bogdan knew, Leonid had been ordered to kidnap and dispose of the girl, but had decided to dump her in one of his brothels. Bogdan had objected to that.

Alec tilted his head. “Why?”

“My grandmother, sir. She would have been angry.”

“And that’s something to be avoided?”

“Yes, sir.”

Alec smiled. Cautious and respectful. He liked that. Bogdan answered questions with just the information requested, no extra details. That was the mark of a subordinate with potential. Tell the boss just enough information to get him off your back, so that you can get on with the job at hand. “Tell me why that’s to be avoided, Bogdan.”

Bogdan’s chin went up. “My grandmother was a sniper during the Great Patriotic War. She still has her rifle. And she’s still an accurate shot.”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up. Well. That was indeed impressive. Crossing a grandmother who had been a combat sniper was undoubtedly foolish. “That’s understandable, Bogdan. Now finish telling me about the girl.”

Bogdan nodded and continued. He knew that Leonid had delusions of taking over the syndicate from his uncle, but was afraid to actually attempt it. So Bogdan had suggested giving the girl to Janus, knowing that would be a better fate than death or a brothel.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

Bogdan explained that he knew some of the young women that Janus visited. They always said that Janus was a gentleman, and generous. He figured that meant that Janus would take care of the girl. He hadn't expected Janus to track down Leonid.

“Very well. I have need of an agent in the syndicates, and you’ll do. Be my eyes and ears and I’ll make sure you’re paid well.” Alec didn’t mention that Bogdan’s life would be in danger at all times.

Bogdan thought about it for perhaps thirty seconds. “I agree.”

“Excellent. Do you know English?”

“No, sir.”

Alec picked up the rolls of bills and tossed them to Bogdan. “Change that. Find yourself a teacher. I want you fluent, no accent. But make sure that no one knows.”

Bogdan stood, pocketing the cash. “Yes, sir.”

  


~~~~~

 

Later that night, Alec lay in bed, musing on his new employee. Bogdan would come in useful. Having eyes and ears sending him information from inside one of the syndicates wouldn’t be of much use now, but sooner or later it would be to his advantage to have backup that no one knew about.

Alec let his attention drift, lazily stroking his cock as he thought about what Bogdan would look like, pinned underneath him. He indulged himself in a brief fantasy, imagining Bogdan laid out on his bed, writhing in pleasure. His hand sped up, moving with intent.

His breath caught as Bogdan began to change. Bogdan shrank just a bit, his hair growing darker, and his chest — Alec bit his lip, drawing blood. Bogdan’s chest had changed, growing hairier.

James was spread out underneath him, looking up at him with a heated gaze full of love and desire. Alec couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

His hand never stopped moving.

 _James moaned, his face flushed. His cock was erect and straining, with a drop of precome beading on the slit._ The fantasy continued relentlessly, out of Alec’s control, until James gasped and came, with Alec’s name on his lips.

Alec let out a shattered cry of his own. He lay there after, panting, and scrubbed at the damning wetness that leaked from his eyes. He furiously shoved the image of James away, determined to never let it happen again.


	4. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be very careful when giving the people you work for an ultimatum. Alec learns this lesson the hard way. Later, Bogdan gives him some advice.

He had been on this assignment for five hellish years. He’d requested to be transferred every six months for the last three years, and he’d always been refused. No undercover mission should last this long. The constant need for caution had worn him down. He was exhausted, and he needed to return home. The problem was, he wasn’t sure where that was anymore. James had been his home, and James had rejected him.

He sent another message to his handler: _Get me out now. I won’t do this anymore._

His handler never replied — but did he got a response.

 

~~~~

 

Alec got out of the car and looked around while Bogdan came around from the other side to join him. He had made a good choice to keep Bogdan in place as his mole in the syndicate. He’d begun using Bogdan as backup for these little errands, and no one, or at least very few, connected the two of them.

He didn’t see anything out of place, although an inner voice screamed at him that it was a trap. Alec scanned the area again — _was something out of place?_ — as they began to walk towards the building where an informant waited.

A fist slammed into Alec’s chest, forcing the air from his lungs as it knocked him to the ground beside the car.

He lay on the pavement trying to breathe around the sudden pain. Bogdan’s panicked face appeared above him.

“Boss! Lie still, I’ll try to stop the bleeding —”

Alec forced his hand up, clutching at Bogdan’s arm. He was choking on blood, trying and failing to drag enough air into his lungs to speak. He kept at it until he was able to manage a few words. “Act like I’m dead.” He hoped Bogdan would understand. “Stop the bleeding,” he gasped, “then act like I’m dead.”

Bogdan looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in comprehension. He took off his coat and jacket, then bundled the jacket over the bullet hole in Alec’s chest, trying to staunch the wound.

Alec tried to keep still but the pressure Bogdan was holding on the wound was agony.

It seemed to take forever before Bogdan’s shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. He reached out and brushed his hand over Alec’s face, as if closing a dead man’s eyes. Then he laid his coat over Alec’s head and body.

 _Good._ Perhaps the sniper would believe he was dead. It had to be someone from MI6. One of his former brothers-in-arms, a Double O. But not James. Please let it not be James. He couldn’t bear it if James had been the one to silence this loose end.

 

~~~~

 

Alec went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He was conscious of the fact that Bogdan and Raskova, seated at the table in the middle of the room, were watching him. He made an effort to move normally.

He ached. He was mostly healed and was beginning to get back in shape, but his injury still pulled at the muscles in his chest. Raskova and Bogdan disapproved of the way he pushed himself. They didn’t understand. He needed to be in the best shape he could manage. If MI6 suspected that he had survived they would send another Double O after him.

Bogdan more than proved his worth that day. He had gotten Alec to the hospital morgue, then arranged for Raskova to come down to operate — and officially declare Alec dead. That hopefully threw off any MI6 informants checking to see if he had survived.

After that, Bogdan smuggled Alec back to Ourumov’s mansion.

Raskova went with them, bringing drugs and medical supplies she’d need to bring Alec back to full health. She hadn’t been happy about going back to the mansion for any reason, but had agreed to help Alec. She divided her time between the mansion and the hospital while he recovered.

Alec wasn’t happy about recuperating there either, but he had no desire for Ourumov or Xenia to learn that he had a safe house of his own in Moscow. Making plans to distance himself or leave Ourumov were best left until he was fully mobile again.

Ourumov had been annoyed that his pet Double O had been injured, and speculated that one of his enemies in the government had been behind it. He gave instructions to Xenia, and for the next few days the newspapers held a number of unexpected obituaries.

After he healed, Alec thought about going back to England, but for what? They — MI6 — had not only abandoned him, they had tried to kill him. There was nothing left for him there. He considered going somewhere else, doing something else to make a living, but why? This would be the last place MI6 would think of looking for him. He hated working for Ourumov, but he had Raskova and Bogdan. It was odd thinking of them as friends, but that’s what they were. It was past time to be honest with them.

He finished preparing his drink and turned to Bogdan and Raskova. It was time to tell them the truth.

 

~~~~

 

They took the revelation that he had been an undercover agent for MI6 well, all things considered. They had known that he had been an agent before, but they had thought that he had defected.

It was Raskova who came up with the idea for him to take over the Makarov syndicate and turn it into his own Janus syndicate. Bogdan had agreed with her.

Alec understood. He’d never forgiven Makarov for ordering Raskova kidnapped and ‘disposed of’. He took over the organization, becoming the head of a mid-size but growing syndicate.

Ourumov actually approved of what he was doing. Bringing a syndicate under his control would give Ourumov more power. And Ourumov was there, still pulling his strings. As the head of the Janus syndicate, he had some autonomy, but only as much as Ourumov allowed. There was always the awareness that Ourumov could unleash Xenia in his direction, or at Raskova or Bogdan.

Alec accepted it. He had nothing else to do, and nowhere else to go. Might as well run a Russian mob as anything else.

 

~~~~

 

Bogdan followed Alec, but they kept their friendship quiet. Alec didn’t want anyone to use Bogdan against him. Also, if Ourumov thought that Alec had an ally instead of just an employee, he might order Xenia to take Bogdan out.

But that fear didn’t keep them from relaxing together sometimes. Alec needed the chance to be himself and just talk with someone.

They were drinking in the office of one of Alec’s new businesses. They were probably more than a bit drunk.

“Boss. I need to tell you something.” Bogdan wasn’t slurring his words, but he was being overly careful with his pronunciation. “I’ve noticed you looking. At me, sometimes. And at other men. You need to be more careful, before other people start noticing, too. Get yourself a woman.”

Alec stiffened, alarmed. He tried to think through the alcoholic haze. “What are you saying?” It would be dangerous if word that he liked men got out.

“I’m saying,” Bogdan leaned over to look him in the eye, “you need a woman. Then, it doesn’t matter if you look — everyone will know you have a woman.”

He turned that over in his mind. Bogdan was right. He knew that having a woman would be good cover, but before he left MI6 he hadn’t wanted a relationship with someone that he’d have to lie to. He blinked as he realized that he wouldn’t have to lie to a woman now. He still didn’t want a relationship, but perhaps having someone around would be nice.

Bogdan wasn’t finished. “I know you’ve been looking at me, boss. You know I’m not interested.” Bogdan’s voice turned fond. “And I have a girlfriend, Nadezhda. My Nadiya. You were the one to bring us together.”

Alec frowned, not remembering introducing Bogdan to anyone named Nadezhda.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Bogdan smiled, “You told me to get a tutor to learn English. Well, that was Nadiya. I don’t know if I’ll marry her, but I love her.”

“Good. That’s… good.” Alec was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Bogdan had noticed that he looked at men more than he should.

“I remind you of him, don’t I? The one that broke your heart?”

Alec felt the blood drain from his face. How had Bogdan figured that out?

“Shit, boss, it’s all right. Forget I said that, OK?”

He stared at Bogdan’s anxious face and forced his sudden panic away. Bogdan was his friend, as odd as that was, and wouldn’t betray him the way James had.

“Here.” Bogdan put another glass in front of him. “Drink.”

He nodded and took a healthy swig of the whiskey and sputtered as he realized that Bogdan had given him vodka instead.

Bogdan laughed. “Are you better now?”

 _God,_ the man reminded him so much of his former lover. Maybe he should tell Bogdan about James.

“All right, yes. I’m fine.” He gave Bogdan a mock glare. “Do you want to hear about —” It took him a moment before he could say the name. “James?”

Bogdan’s face turned serious. “If you want to tell me, I’ll listen.”

Alec sketched out the basics of their relationship. They had worked together for years, then gotten involved. They had to keep their relationship secret, of course. And then, when Alec had gotten this assignment, his lover had let the explosives go off. He wanted to believe that was an error, that James hadn’t meant to kill him. But after he’d been so horribly burned James had abandoned him.

Bogdan stayed quiet, his face becoming more grave as Alec spoke. Finally, when Alec was done, Bogdan responded. “I’ll kill him.”

Alec gave a bitter laugh. “No, Pyotr. You won’t. He’ll kill you if you try.” He held up a calming hand as Bogdan started to look angry. “I’m not doubting you. I just know your training and his.”

Bogdan grumbled a bit. “If he ever shows up here, he’d better watch his back.”

Alec couldn’t help the smile twitching at his lips. “Thank you, Pyotr. I don’t think that you’ll get the chance. James hasn’t been back in Russia since,” he waved his hand at his face, “this happened.”

Bogdan grunted an acknowledgement, then stared pensively into his vodka. “Still, remember what I said about getting yourself a woman, boss.”

Alec sighed. “Yes, I will. I won’t promise anything, but I’ll look.”


	5. Dayesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the last of his three allies. She catches him off guard, and keeps surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Alec/OFC sex in this one. If that's not your thing, skip to the end of the first section and keep reading, or you can read the note at the end of the chapter and move on to the next. I'll post it after this one.

Except for the odd twinge, his injury was completely healed. Alec absently pressed his palm against the wound before catching himself. It wouldn’t do to show any kind of weakness here. He’d brought more of Makarov’s syndicate under his control over the past few months. He wasn’t quite the powerful head of a syndicate — he still followed Ourumov’s orders. He just couldn’t bring himself to care much about it. 

Ourumov had dragged him to this party as a way to be more visible as Janus. Local military brass and mafia bigwigs were in attendance, all wanting to see and be seen as movers and shakers in the area. All of them were concerned about the political situation. All wanted backup plans in place as the Soviet government lurched toward its inevitable end. 

Xenia was hanging off Ourumov’s arm, a glittering jewel in garnet satin who seemed almost sane for once. A knot of sycophants fawned over her and Ourumov.

He stood nearby, utterly bored, looking out over the crowd. The ballroom was full, but didn’t feel crowded as the mass of guests ebbed and surged around the room like the tide.

The crowd parted momentarily, giving him a direct line of sight to a woman across the room. Her cafe au lait skin and cloud of black, coiled curls were unusual enough at the party that she drew his attention. Her pewter gray dress seemed almost dull in comparison to the other women’s dresses, but its simple color and understated lines flattered her figure, making her stand out. 

She looked up, her dark brown eyes wide and startled as they met his. Then the crowd moved again, hiding her from view.

Intrigued, he started across the floor, pulled to the spot where he had seen her. A swirl of gray caught his eye and he paused. It was further down the room, next to a pillar by the wall. He changed direction.

There was no sign of her when he reached the pillar. Frustrated, he turned on his heel, scanning the nearby crowd. A man’s loud laugh startled him into looking in that direction. He frowned as he noticed a door a short distance away, slightly ajar. Shrugging mentally, he walked over and peered inside, wary. His instincts had him alert for danger. This could be a trap, the woman sent to lure him in.

A warm, golden glow lit the room. It held a couch and a few comfortable looking chairs with tall bookcases lining the walls. A library, and much more interesting than the party. Would he find the woman inside? He cast one last glance around the ballroom. Ourumov and Xenia were still on the other side of the room, and none of his concern.

He shut the door after entering the room, lessening the noise from the party dramatically. 

The woman was sitting on the windowseat, holding a book propped open on her bent knees.  She looked over at him with a playful smile. “It’s about time you found me.” Her Russian was softened by a slight Cuban lilt. 

“You wanted me to find you?” He frowned, his suspicions roused. 

She put the book down beside her. “Of course. I was sent to seduce you.” 

He blinked, feeling wrong footed. He hadn’t expected her to admit it. “KGB?”

“Yes.” She cocked her head, an inquiring look on her face. “Do you want to be seduced?”

“What?”

She shrugged. “If you don’t, then I’ll go back to my book. I will report back that I couldn’t seduce you.”

He let his eyes drift over her curves, noting that she watched him as he looked. “And if I do?”

“Then I’ll try to seduce you.” Her eyes glinted with humour as they wandered up and down his frame. “Hmmm…. Maybe I’ll report back that I wasn’t able to seduce you after all.”

He tried for a confident grin, covering that she had thrown him a bit off balance. “Maybe you can’t seduce me.”

She gave a throaty laugh. “A challenge? That might be fun. Accepted.” She stood, placing her book on a nearby table. She walked toward him with a slight sway to her hips. When she reached him, she looked up with a mischievous grin. Then she slowly hiked up her dress and knelt.

Alec’s mouth went dry as she lightly drew a finger down the zipper of his trousers while she settled gracefully to her knees. His cock jumped under the barely there touch. “What are you —”

“What do you think?” Her eyes never left his as she undid the button and unzipped the zipper. She spread the opening to his boxers and blew gently on his cock.

He gasped.

Her smile took on a triumphant curl, and her eyes dropped to his crotch. She gently grasped his cock, freeing it from the folds of cloth confining it. 

He looked down at her, unable to believe she was doing this — unable to believe he was allowing it.

She met his eyes one more time before taking his cock in her mouth.

He let out a strangled groan at the warm, wet heat. He felt himself growing hard under the gentle suction combined with the manipulation of her deft fingers.

She eased back his foreskin and swirled her tongue along the head of his cock, drawing a shocked breath from him. Then she reached one slim hand into his boxers to roll his balls.

He moaned, panting. He fought not to thrust as she lavished attention along the length of his cock.

His breathing sped up, and he tried to warn her, “I’m —” Surely he imagined the little snort she gave.

But she sped up her efforts, and then the hand that was toying with his balls moved, reaching further back. One finger circled his anus, and then pressed in as she increased the suction on his cock.

Alec came with a loud cry, his knees buckling for a moment.

She kept sucking until his cock stopped spasming. 

He stared at her in disbelief as she pulled her hand out of his trousers and let his cock slip from her mouth when she started to stand.

He groaned again, and grabbed her arms, pulling her up, closer to him, and kissed her. His tongue sought out hers, and he tasted himself in her mouth.

He drew away from her, and set her roughly on the ground, hands still tightly holding her arms. “What do you want?” his voice was harsh.

She looked up at him with a calm, self assured smile, “A deal.”

“A deal,” he repeated as he studied her, ignoring the fact that his cock hung, limp and damp, outside of his trousers. 

She was petite, only a few inches over five feet. She stood straight, quietly watching him. 

He tilted his head. “I like to at least know my sex partner’s names.”

“Dayesi.” There was something impish about her as she continued, “It means yes in three languages.”

“Does it now?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod.

He laughed, as she no doubt intended. An impulse had him bending to pick her up in his arms. She made no protest, and simply wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the couch.

Once he had deposited her gently on the couch, he tried to step back, only to have her pull him back down.

“You didn’t bring me over here to back away.” She gazed up at him coyly as her hand slipped down his front to stroke his cock. “Why don’t you finish what you started?”

All thoughts of the deal she had mentioned scattered. There was just enough room on the couch for him to lay down next to her. He propped himself up on one arm and leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss.

 

~~~~

 

Later, they lay entwined on the couch. He curled around her, careful to keep most of his weight on on the couch. Dayesi was languidly stroking his hair as his head lay on her naked breasts. The bodice of her gown had been pushed down while the skirt had been pulled up, leaving the fabric bunched at her waist like a belt.

Alec’s bare legs tangled with hers. He had been momentarily taken aback earlier when he found the small pistol holstered on her thigh. She’d smirked down at him, unapologetic. He’d grinned back, feeling the comforting weight of his own Browning in his shoulder holster, as he moved up her body to kiss her. 

He snickered to himself. They’d had safe sex — they were both fully armed.

“What’s funny?” There was an indulgent note in Dayesi’s voice.

Before he could answer, the library door swung open.

Alec and Dayesi each grabbed their pistols and had them aimed before whoever it was had fully entered the room.

“Hey, boss?” It was Bogdan, his eyes widening as he came to an abrupt halt. After a brief glance at Dayesi, he focused his attention on Alec, waiting.

“What is it?” Alec holstered his pistol, aware of Dayesi moving against him as she tucked her pistol back into its thigh holster.

“I was just checking to see if you needed anything, boss.”

Ah. “Ourumov?”

“Yes.”

“If he asks, tell him that I’m in the middle of some… delicate negotiations.” He smiled down at Dayesi as she snickered underneath him.

Remarkably, Bogdan was able to keep a straight face. “Yes, boss. I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

“Thank you, Bogdan.” Alec watched Bogdan leave the room and pulled the door closed, then turned his attention to Dayesi. “Now, where were we?”

She smiled back. “In the middle of our negotiations.”

“Ah, yes.” He settled back down, laying his head back on her breasts, so she could resume petting his hair. “You said you wanted a deal. Tell me about it.”

“I’ll stay with you as your mistress. You tell me what you want me to report to to the KGB.”

He frowned. “Why are they concerned about me? Why now?”

“They’re concerned about Ourumov. They don’t trust him.  _ You _ terrify them. You have a reputation for being honorable. They don’t know why you’re backing him. If you ever broke away and acted on your own, they have no idea what you’d do. They want me to find out.” She shrugged. “And to find a way to influence you, of course.”

He nodded, feeling her warm, soft skin under his cheek. He supposed he ought to sit up, but Dayesi wasn’t complaining, and he was comfortable. It had been too long since he’d been able to relax this way someone. Which brought to mind a question — “What do you get out of this deal?”

“The country — the government — is destabilizing. People are scrambling for better positions. I’m not going to be a pawn in someone’s game. I’d rather be the one in control of my life.”

“What do you want from me? What do I get out of this deal?”

“You don’t have a mistress. It will help your reputation to have one. I’m also very good at seduction and assassination. That’s what you get out of the deal. You pay me. That will maintain the fiction that you don’t know I am working for the KGB. Give me baubles if you want.” She stopped stroking his hair to grasp a handful at his nape and she tugged slightly. “I don’t care about jewelry, but if you give it to me it’s mine. The time will come when we are done with this agreement, and I will keep it.” She waited for his nod of agreement before relaxing her grip and to continue petting. “When I decide to leave, you let me go without a fuss. If you don’t want me anymore, tell me. Again, no fuss.”

“So, a business arrangement.”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t this rather mercenary?”

She shrugged. “No more than any other woman trading sex for protection and security.”

He mulled that over. “How accurate are you with that pistol?”

“Deadly.” This time her words held a feral edge. “I’m also deadly with a sniper rifle.”

“You’d get on well with Bogdan’s grandmother,” he said absently, stroking his hand down her side.

He heard the confusion in her voice. “Pardon?”

He shook his head, “Never mind.” Smart, beautiful, deadly. He was suddenly sure that she had the same type of training and experience as a Double O. He liked her. He didn’t have to trust her. “I’ll take your deal.”

He felt her chest move under his cheek as she chuckled. “Excellent.”

His hand was on her thigh, near the holster. He mouthed her nipple as he moved his hand towards the curls at the juncture of her legs. Once there, he rubbed gently, sending questing fingers slightly deeper. He caught her nipple in his teeth for a teasing bite and let go as she gasped, writhing against him from the dual sensations. “Bogdan is guarding the door,” he reminded, wanting to reassure her that no one would walk in on them again.

She gave a pleased hum as she pulled him closer. “Good. This is just the way to seal our bargain.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alec quickly learned that Dayesi had no interest in his gallantry or romantic gestures. While she did, indeed, appreciate jewelry, she would hide it away in a safe place as soon as she could.

Still, he enjoyed her companionship, even if she discouraged any romance. That was all to the good, he decided. There was no need for him to complicate his life by falling in love.

Bogdan acted embarrassed around Dayesi for a while, due to the way they met. But when he realized that she didn’t care, Bogdan put his embarrassment aside. His verdict, given in private to Alec, was that Dayesi was “good for you, boss.”

Dayesi stayed in character as a naive and not terribly intelligent woman around Ourumov and Xenia. Ourumov had tried to get her alone to have sex with her, and Xenia had wanted to ‘play’ with her. 

Dayesi’s eyes had flashed when she told Alec that she wanted to take a knife to Xenia. Alec made sure that she was never alone with either Ourumov or Xenia.

Dayesi’s relationship with Raskova was more interesting. When they met, they had practically circled around each other warily, suspicious of each other. They had quickly declared a truce, and Alec had been relieved.

Life settled down, even though the political situation had become precarious. Then the Soviet Union dissolved, with the component countries breaking away. Some of them reformed into the Commonwealth of Independent States. 

Alec had known Dayesi for almost two years — he’d been in Russia for seven — when she came to him and told him that she was starting a relationship with Lidiya Raskova. He had been surprised, and immediately assured Dayesi that he would honor their agreement and let her go. She had surprised him again by telling him that she had no intention of breaking up with him. 

He had asked what Raskova thought about Dayesi sleeping with him while in a relationship with her, and Dayesi had responded that Lilya understood, and agreed. Dayesi enjoyed sex, and they all benefitted from the illusion that they were all straight.

 

~~~~

 

A month later, he was leaving his office in the safe house when Dayesi came to him, a mildly panicked look in her eye. “What’s the matter?”

Dayesi licked her lips. “It’s Lidiya.”

He stifled his alarm. If the two women were breaking up, life would get difficult for all of them. He preferred to stay out of relationship squabbles when he could. Before he could say anything, Dayesi started to babble.

“She said — who even wants to celebrate a one month anniversary? I mean really, what’s the point?”

He blinked at the wail in her voice. He asked cautiously, “Lidiya wants to commemorate being together for a month? I thought you’d been together for longer?”

Dayesi nodded, then shook her head, her eyes still wide. “No, it wasn’t official until I talked to you, but It’s only been a month. I don’t know — aren’t anniversaries once a year?”

“Yes, usually.” He considered Dayesi and her obvious panic. “Do you want to break up with her over this?” He didn’t think so, but he had to ask.

She gaped at him. “Of course not! But I don’t understand romance at all. How can I be romantic for Lilya when I don’t know what to do?” She grasped the lapels of his suit coat, her eyes desperate. “You’re  _ good _ at this! You know all this romance stuff! What do I do?”

He had almost laughed at her, but refrained. He liked his balls where they were, and Dayesi was just desperate enough to go for a knife if she thought he was making fun of her.

“All right, Dashenka.” He strove for a calming tone in his voice. “Let’s go sit down and figure out the best way for you to impress your lady.”

She nodded gratefully, then released her grasp on his coat. She smoothed the lapels back down. “Yes. Good. Thank you, Alec.”

He kept the smile off his face as he turned and led the way back into the office. Hmmm… Now what would Lidiya like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decided to give this chapter a miss, here's a brief overview of what you missed: Alec met Dayesi, a Cuban KGB-trained assassin. She had an interesting proposal for Alec, and he took her up on it. They became lovers as a way to control information to the KGB. Later, Dayesi started dating Lidiya Raskova too. Both Alec and Lidiya are aware that Dayesi is in a relationship with each one of them, although they (Alec and Lidiya) are not in a relationship with each other.


	6. GoldenEye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets drunk and Ourumov plots. James has a meeting with M. Alec makes plans within plans. It's almost time for the big reunion between Alec and James!

Alec tossed a crumpled page from the calendar into the fire in front of him. The pile it came from was diminishing, piece by piece. The calendar had caught his eye when he stormed onto the room after a meeting with Ourumov and he’d torn it from the wall.

The date had mocked him; it was the anniversary of the last time he had seen James. The last time he had been whole. Nine years had gone by, and now he was willing to go along with Ourumov’s latest scheme — no matter how mad it was. Apparently, insanity was catching.

He poured vodka into a glass, not caring when some of the alcohol splashed out onto the table. He set the bottle down, then knocked back half of the glass.

He didn’t bother looking up when the door opened. “Get out.”

“You’re a real Russian now. Morose and brooding over your vodka.” Dayesi’s throaty voice sounded disapproving.

“Go away, Dashenka. I’m in no mood for your company tonight.”

Dayesi moved into his line of sight, standing right in front of his chair. She frowned at him, cocking her head. “What’s the phrase? You’re like a bear with a sore head.”

Alec growled. Which, perhaps, proved her point. He took another swig of vodka to distract himself.

“I know you had a meeting with Ourumov. What did he say?”

“Nothing that you need to know about.” He tossed another crumbled calendar piece, watching as it soared into the flames.

Dayesi sighed. “Will you at least tell me what’s got you so upset?”

“I’m not in the mood. Leave.” Why wouldn’t she go away?

She knelt, putting her hands on his knees as she looked into his face. “Are you sure you don’t want me tonight?”

Gods, _yes,_ he wanted. Dayesi could be a good distraction, but he could feel his rage bubbling just under the surface, fraying his control.

“What do you care?” He spat the words at her. “This is just a _business arrangement,_ remember? Go to your lover. At least _she_ wants you.” That was unfair to Dayesi, but he knew that in this mood he would find scant comfort in her arms. He needed to be alone tonight.

She stiffened, and shot to her feet. “You’re an ass.”

Alec surged to his feet, coming within inches of striking Dayesi with a raised fist. Somehow he stopped himself. “Get. _Out._ ”

Her eyes widened in alarm as he loomed over her, but she didn’t give way. Her lips thinned as she visibly controlled her fear. “Alec —”

“Out!” His roar took them both by surprise. Alec was still holding his glass. Impulse almost had him throwing it at Dayesi. He spun around and smashed it against the wall instead.

He stood there, breathing heavily, turned away from Dayesi. He clenched and unclenched his hands, until he heard her sigh again and walk to the door, her footsteps soft on the plush carpet. The door opened. There was a pause before she finally left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Alec gave in to his rage. He grabbed the nearest chair and hurled it at the door. He stared at the cracked and broken pieces, thinking that they symbolized his life perfectly. Then he made his unsteady way back to the table and threw himself back into the remaining chair.

He absently rubbed at the scar on his chest. It was aching. He didn’t bother to find another glass and simply drank straight from the bottle, pausing now and then to throw another piece of calendar into the flames.

 

~~~~

 

The flames of the fire flickered low. The vodka was gone. He felt stiff and cold in his chair. He would do something about any one of those things — if he had the energy to care.

“I took Dayesi to Raskova’s, boss.”

Bogdan’s rumbling voice took him by surprise. Had he heard the door open? He frowned, trying to remember. “Good. That’s… good.” At least she was safely away from him.

“You should be in bed. You’re drunk.” Bogdan’s voice startled him again, coming from much closer.

“No, Pyotr. I’m nowhere near drunk enough.” Alec attempted to sort through his thoughts. “D’you know what Ourumov has planned? He’s a bloody lunatic.”

“No, I don’t.” Bogdan hauled him to his feet. “There’s time to think about that tomorrow. You need to be in bed now.”

Alec lurched against Bogdan. “The floor keeps moving.”

“Yes, boss. It does that sometimes. If you lie down it will help.” Bogdan steered him in the direction of his bed.

“Will it?” Alec didn’t think anything would help, although he wasn’t sure what he wanted help _with._

Bogdan ignored the mumbled question, and helped him into bed. “Good night, boss. Go to sleep.”

Alec hummed, drifting already. The bed felt as though it was rocking underneath him. At least it was tilting slowly. He didn’t think his stomach could handle anything faster.

A gentle hand brushed hair off his forehead, then Bogdan said softly, “Sleep well, boss.”

Alec felt the ghost of another hand, heard another man’s voice whispering, _“sleep well, Alec,”_ in his ear. How many times had James done that, said that? Alec blinked back tears.

He didn’t hear Bogdan leave the room and quietly close the door.

 

~~~~

 

James sat in M’s office — the new M, one he wasn’t sure of. She seemed to think she knew all about him, and what made him tick. She was contemptuous of him. But he drank her bourbon and listened to her. Or at least, he pretended to listen. He had effectively tuned her out when she tossed the photo of Ourumov onto her desk.

Then her words caught his attention. Ourumov didn’t fit their profile of a traitor? He listened in disbelief as she defended that decision. These were the same people who had decided that the theft of the Tiger helicopter wasn’t important, and that the GoldenEye weapon couldn’t exist. Two wrong out of two. He was willing to bet they were also wrong about Ourumov.

He reined in his anger as M called him a sexist, misogynist dinosaur. Then she told him that she had no compunction about sending him to his death. He used every ounce of control to contain his glare as she qualified her statement — she wouldn’t send him to his death on a whim. As if he could believe that.

He’d take it as a warning not to expect backup if he got into trouble. It didn’t matter. He was used to working without a net. The only man he’d ever trusted at his back was long dead.

Her final order was to stay away from Ourumov. Not to avenge Alec. He gritted his teeth. “You didn’t get him killed.”

“Neither did you,” she shot back. “Don’t make it personal.”

He glared at her resentfully. He muttered, “Never,” under his breath, then knocked back the rest of his drink. He got to his feet to leave, only to turn back as she called his name.

“Come back alive.” She calmly ordered.

He gave her a tight smile, imagining how she’d look if he broke her neck. Then he nodded and left the office.

 

~~~~

 

Later, after stopping in Q-branch for the latest gadgets, James boarded a plane for Moscow.

He stretched out in his first class seat after takeoff, nursing a glass of scotch. He stared absently out the window, paying little attention to what was happening on the plane around him and even less to the view speeding past.

He kept hearing Ourumov’s gun going off, then seeing Alec collapsing onto the concrete floor at Arkhangelsk. The smug look on Ourumov’s face, thinking he had won. A grim smile twisted James’ lips as he recalled the fear on Ourumov’s face as he escaped. Not that Ourumov’s fear made what happened any easier to deal with. Alec was still dead.

Sometimes he wondered if Alec had had some sort of premonition before that disaster of a mission. Alec hadn’t been himself at first, with an uncharacteristic display of nerves. James hadn’t known why. It should have been a simple mission — blow up the factory. But Alec had kissed him with such desperation before they began their attack. He wished they had followed that premonition. Maybe Alec would be alive now.

He growled under his breath. He didn’t care that M didn’t want him to going on a vendetta after Ourumov. That wouldn’t stop him from avenging Alec. It didn’t matter if he could prove Ourumov was behind this or not. James would track him down anyway. He had a bullet with Ourumov’s name on it.

 

~~~~

 

 _James was in Russia._ James was in _Moscow!_ Looking for Janus. Did James know he was Janus? Did James know he was alive? Thoughts chased each other around Alec’s mind.

Zukovsky had contacted him to set up a meeting for Bond. How had James gotten the wily ex-KGB gangster to agree to that?

He had told Zukovsky to send Bond back to the hotel and wait for further contact.

He paced down the hallway, trying to get his thoughts in order. He stopped abruptly to listen when he heard Ourumov’s voice coming from around the corner. He inhaled sharply when he heard Ourumov order Xenia to take Bond out. _No._ He strode forward and turned the corner.

That little shit Boris was hanging around, the hacker’s attention shifting nervously from Ourumov and Xenia to a frightened looking woman held by one of the guards. Alec made a note to find out who she was later and put her out of his mind.

Ourumov spotted him. “There you are. One of my contacts told me that your old friend Bond is interfering.” Ourumov gave one of his sickening smiles. “Xenia will take care of that for us.”

He fought to keep his reactions under control. “No. Bond is mine. I’ll kill him.” He forced a bloodthirsty smile to his lips.

Ourumov studied him for a moment and finally nodded. “Very well. Xenia will help you.” He waved a hand at Xenia, motioning her towards Alec.

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

Satisfied the matter was settled, Ourumov swept out, with the hacker, guard, and girl in tow.

“Well?” Xenia eyed him impatiently.

“Well. Do you know where Bond is?” He wasn’t going to let her know that he knew.

“Of course.” Her smile sent a chill up his spine.

He waited, but when she didn’t volunteer anything further he nodded curtly. “All right.” He outlined part of the plan he had just come up with.

Xenia’s eyes lit up with interest when he told her to bring Bond to Statue park, and that he would kill Bond there. “I’m impressed. I had no idea you had such an intriguing flare for the dramatic,” she moved closer to him, a speculative look in her eyes. She drew a finger up his chest and then sucked it into her mouth. She smiled at him, playfully seductive, around the finger.

He had the sinking feeling that Xenia would be trouble later on, but she agreed to meet him at Statue Park with Bond that evening. He watched her sashay down the hallway. As she turned the corner she looked back and waved, fluttering her fingers at him. He waited until she moved out of sight, then went to find Bogdan and Dayesi. He needed to make some plans.

 

~~~~

 

Alec caught himself fidgeting as he waited in the cold, and turned the gesture into a deliberate check for his hidden weapons. Bogdan was in hiding with a dart gun, ready to knock James out when he gave the code phrase.

Bogdan hadn’t been happy about the orders. He had been quite vocal with his preference to kill James — which was the reason Alec wanted Bogdan to have the dart gun.

Dayesi had merely smiled. Her assignment was to be backup. She would also kill James if the meeting went wrong. But he could trust her to not shoot James out of hand.

If anyone was going to kill James it would be him.

Ourumov had sent along some of his soldiers as back up. That meant that they would have to pretend James was dead to fool the soldiers so they would report that back to Ourumov.

Alec gave a snort. This was coming full circle. He’d started off this fucked up mission by pretending to be dead. Only four years ago he’d had to pretend once again to be dead. Now, he had to pretend that James was dead.

There was too much pretense. But Alec knew no other way that he could get James alone. He needed answers, and James was the only one that could give them. He could always kill James after.


	7. Loyal Terriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronts James and brings him home. Unconscious, of course. He has a few questions, and James is the only one that can give him the answers.

Alec stilled his hands again as he caught himself begin to fidget once more. He scanned the darkness, picking out Dayesi’s hiding place, where she was waiting with her sniper rifle, ready to kill James. Hopefully that wouldn’t be necessary. He turned slightly, looking towards the fallen statue where Bogdan was hiding with the dart gun. Both waiting for him to give the code phrase that would let them know which one was to shoot James.

Ourumov’s men were scattered throughout the park, too, keeping watch. They had been instructed not to interfere. He had made sure they would be too afraid of him to do more than observe.

Movement in the darkness caught his eye. He gasped, scarcely able to believe his eyes as the familiar figure walked through the graveyard of Soviet pride, easily avoiding the chunks of broken statues.

It was the first time he’d seen James since Arkhangelsk. James looked older, but unchanged other than that. He licked his lips, and with a deep breath stepped out. “Hello, James.”

James stopped, eyes widening in shocked disbelief. “Alec?” His voice was barely louder than a breath, sounding confused and hurt.

Alec hardly knew what he had said in response. His only purpose was to work in their code phrase — loyal terrier — and see what James would say.

But after a few more minutes of forced banter, he began to wonder if James would ever give the countersign.

Then it came. “Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?”

Alec had to fight to keep from sagging in relief. _Sorrow._ That was it, the response, the countersign — if it had been anything else, it would mean that James didn’t trust him, wouldn’t play along.

He was a bit puzzled, though. James seemed shocked to see him alive. At least James had trusted him enough to give the countersign. But — was James just playing along? Why was he acting as though he thought Alec was dead? James knew that Alec was still alive after Arkhangelsk. He had sent the message that he didn’t want to hear from Alec ever again.

He didn’t think that James was the one to shoot him. He didn’t _want_ to think that James had been the one to shoot him. But somehow  — _somehow_ — James knew that he was supposed to be dead. He closed his eyes. There was only one decision he could make.

He spoke the code phrase.

James collapsed to the ground, a small dart sticking out of his neck like a wasp’s sting.

 

~~~~

 

He stood staring down at James’ crumpled body as Bogdan came up beside him. “Find Xenia. She must be close, or James wouldn’t be here.” He turned, making sure to catch Bogdan’s eye. “Make sure she thinks that James is dead.”

“Yes, boss.” Bogdan walked off, raising a radio to his lips to call the guards — Ourumov’s men — to see if any of them had spotted Xenia.

Dayesi had gone back to the car to wait. Neither wanted Xenia or the guards to know that she had been his backup.

He looked up at the sound of a heavy boot crunching through the gravel. It was the most senior of the guards.

“Sir, Miss Onatopp has been located. She’s unconscious. This one,” the guard aimed a kick at James before Alec could stop him, “must have knocked her out. Your instructions, sir?” He watched Alec, waiting.

Alec held himself back from attacking the man for kicking James. “Inform General Ourumov that Bond is dead. I’ll take care of the body,” he let his lips twist in a feral smile. “I have… plans… for it.”

The guard swallowed, paling. Probably hoping that Janus wasn’t considering using any of those plans for _him._

“Take Onatopp back to Ourumov with you,” he ordered, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, sir!” The guard turned and fled.

“Pyotr?” He raised his voice slightly, knowing that Bogdan would have returned and be close by now.

“Yes, boss?” The voice came out of the darkness.

He smiled. “Follow them. Make sure they all get back to Ourumov. I don’t want any of them to discover that James is still alive. Dayesi will help me get him back to the safe house.”

Bogdan’s voice sounded disapproving when he responded. “Yes, boss.”

After Bogdan left, Alec sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to dragging James to the car by himself.

 

~~~~

 

Dayesi drove. He was in the back seat, James’ head in his lap. There wasn’t a lot of room, but transporting James in the trunk was out of the question. He didn’t allow himself to wonder why he refused to consider that idea.

He looked up to meet Dayesi’s eyes in the mirror at a stoplight. She had an eyebrow raised, as if to ask, _‘What are you doing?’_ He looked down and flushed. He was absently stroking James’ hair. He moved his hand, laying his arm on the door’s armrest for the rest of the trip.

The next time the car slowed, tt came smoothly to a stop in front of the safe house’s garage. The door opened, and Dayesi pulled in and parked.

As the garage door closed again, the door into the house opened. Lidiya stepped out into the well-lit garage and waited. Alec saw her smile warmly at her lover as Dayesi got out of the car.

Then Dayesi was tapping on the window of his door as a warning before opening it. He shifted his hold on James, preparing to maneuver them out of the car.

Lidiya and Dayesi changed places with a murmured exchange, and Lidiya bent to help him. Good. She was was only a few inches shorter than he was, which would make this easier. Working together, they got James out of the car and supported between them, holding his arms across each of their shoulders.

“Where are we taking him? I’d like to examine him and make sure he’s not going to have an adverse reaction to the sedative.”

“My room.” He watched as she and Dayesi exchanged glances.

 

~~~~

 

Lidiya gave James a quick examination once they had him lying on the bed. After she was done, she turned to where he and Dayesi stood watching.

“He’s fine. A few contusions, and I’m not sure I like the looks of his ribs, but I don’t think they’re broken. At least bruised, though they might be cracked, so take it easy with him. He should be waking up soon. At least 15 minutes, but no longer than half an hour.” She paused, her dark eyes serious. “If he takes longer than that to awaken, or if he seems groggy when he does, call me.”

Alec nodded. _Take it easy with him?_ What did Raskova think he was going to do to James? He felt his cheeks heat as the realization dawned. She wasn’t talking about being violent with James — she was talking about sex. Before he could explain to her just how wrong she was, and that he had no interest in James, she caught Dayesi’s eye with a smirk and left.

Then it was Dayesi’s turn to give him a hard time.

“Would you like me to stay and keep watch?” There was an undertone of humor in her voice.

His attention was on puzzling out her odd amusement as he absently answered. “No, go ahead and spend some time with Lidiya. I want to be alone with James.”

It wasn’t until Dayesi covered her mouth to muffle her snickers that he realized what he had said. “I meant — Damnit Dayesi, I didn’t mean it that way, I want to question him when he wakes up! There’s no need for you to be here for that!”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Dayesi couldn’t keep a straight face.

Giving up on the losing battle, he just growled, “Out, woman!”

Still snickering, Dayesi left the room, pulling the door shut after her.

After he was sure that she had gone, Alec looked at the bed. James lay there, unconscious. Helpless. He swallowed. He felt torn by two conflicting impulses, and the women’s teasing didn’t help. He wanted revenge for the way James had cast him aside nine years ago, but a part of him wanted to curl up with James as if none of it had happened.

He needed to question James, find out what James knew about the reason that MI6 had abandoned him and then tried to kill him. _How to keep James off balance when he wakes up?_ Alec grinned as an idea crossed his mind.

He strode to the bed and began undressing James. He gently stroked some of the unfamiliar scars, wondering where James had acquired them.

When he was done, he stood back and considered for a moment. He needed something else, but what? Then he smirked. There was a length of rope in the closet. After he fetched it, he looped it around James’ ankle and tied it to the footboard. He pulled the sheet up to James’ chin when he was done.

Waking up naked and tied like that would be sure to annoy James. That might throw off his reactions enough that Alec might have the upper hand. He’d need every advantage he could take when James woke up.

He looked at the clock. According to Raskova’s estimate, James might be waking within a few more minutes. He gave the sheet a final tug to settle it and and barely restrained himself from brushing a lock of hair off James’ forehead. _What am I doing?_ He shook his head, baffled, as he backed away.

Then he considered what he was wearing. He had taken off his overcoat in the car, but he was still wearing a suit. That wouldn’t intimidate James at all, and more likely it would strike him as amusing — he knew Alec hated suits.

He glanced at James — still asleep. _Fine._ If he was going to do this, he was going to be comfortable. He went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans.

After he changed, he settled into the chair with a book. He put his Browning on the table next to him and put his feet up on the ottoman. Now all he had to do was wait.

 

~~~~

 

He couldn’t concentrate on his book. He kept sneaking glances at James, asleep on his bed. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious. He should be angry. He should hate James.

He looked at the clock. It was almost at the far end of Raskova’s estimate for when James should awaken. Should he get her? Was there something wrong?

Then James’ breathing changed.

Alec froze, looked at the bed again.

James didn’t move.

He shook his head, amused. James was trying to play possum. _Well._ That wouldn’t work with him, would it? He turned a page in his book, deciding to wait James out.

His resolve lasted only a minute or two. “Give it up, James. You’ve been awake for a few minutes.”

James looked irritated when he sat up. He fussed with the pillows to prop himself up as he sat.

Alec looked down at his book to hide his smile. James did like his comforts. When he looked up, James was looking back at him. Fire coiled low in Alec’s gut, answering the flare of heat in James’ eyes. The fire turned to nausea when James’ heated look shuttered into cold indifference. Alec swallowed.

He dropped his eyes to scan James' chest and back up, playing for time. He had no idea what to say.

Then James discovered the rope around his ankle. He glared at Alec, his eyes glittering with anger.

Alec just shrugged, still hurt and angry at the indifference James showed him.

“Mixed messages, Alec? I wasn’t expecting to wake up somewhere so… comfortable.”

“It’s more than you deserve.” His voice was as cold as the look James was giving him. Amazingly, James suddenly looked confused, as if he didn’t understand why Alec was angry.

“You betrayed me!” he spat back, suddenly furious. “I did my duty, and England abandoned me. You should be in a cell. You shouldn’t be waking up at all.”

James looked shocked before roaring back, "Abandoned? You betrayed England. You betrayed me! You played dead — let me think you were dead all these years! I —” He choked, his voice trailing off.

“I woke up in hospital. There wasn’t a lot of pain. Nerve damage.” Alec caught a look of horror on James’ face and had to look away to continue speaking. “I didn’t know why you weren’t there.”

He continued, relentlessly telling James exactly what he went through, what he suffered, after James abandoned him at Arkhangelsk. Through it all, James looked alternately stunned and horrified.

Finally James protested, “That’s not what happened, Alec. Ourumov killed you. I barely escaped before the explosion.”

“No, you knew the plan —”

James leaned forward, looking intent. “What was your mission brief?”

He couldn’t believe that James was asking. “Really, James? Is your memory going? Or do you just not care to remember?”

“They briefed us separately. From what you’re saying, I think our briefings were different.”

Alec shook his head. Why would they have gotten different briefings? “Fine.” He was going to humor James. He began to lay out the details of his briefing. “I was to infiltrate the factory, get Ourumov to think I was turning traitor. You were to join me and we would plant the dummy bombs. I would get Ourumov to fake my death in front of you, so that he would think I had cut all ties to MI6. And that you would report my death, so he wouldn’t think I could give him any new intel. I’d only have to give him approved old intel and disinformation.”

As he spoke, James’ eyes widened. Then with a shake of his head, James said, “That plan hinged on too many factors to go smoothly. It wasn’t my brief at all.” Then James outlined what his mission had been. “I was told that you would infiltrate the factory and set up our escape route. Then I was to bring in the explosives. You would clear the path and get me an entrance. We’d set the detonators, and escape as the bombs exploded.”

Alec listened, shocked. The missions had been completely different — and James’ mission sounded like it should have been the correct one all along. He had wanted to change the plan something like that all those years ago. What the hell had happened?

“That's why I was briefed and sent in a few days after you. They said I couldn’t contact you until I entered the facility, that it wouldn’t be safe,” James said, his growing anger apparent as he clenched his fists. “They knew I’d never put you at unnecessary risk. We had different instructions, and they didn’t want us comparing notes. They set us up. Why? Was it to kill you? Or was it to separate us?”

Alec’s own fury rose to match James’. “No one at MI6 had a reason to do this. They betrayed us both.”

“We’ll find out who betrayed us.” James smirked at him, all predator anticipating a coming kill.

“And we’ll make them pay.” He smiled wolfishly back at James. He felt an undercurrent of relief — they were in sync once again.


	8. Golden Eye's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and James get reacquainted. That's not as easy as it could be, and things don't go quite as smoothly as either would have liked.

Movement caught Alec’s eye, distracting him from the feeling of relief at once more having a connection to James. He watched James’ legs move slowly beneath the sheet and swallowed, unprepared for the memories that surfaced in response.

When he managed to drag his attention back to James’ face, he grinned. He knew what James was trying to do. Get him to come to the bed.

He slouched back into his chair to see what James would do next. He was sure that James would break first.

The game escalated with each exchange, bantering about his cover story and how MI6 didn’t know history as they attempted to entice each other.

He couldn’t stifle his gasp as he watched James casually shift on the bed. The motion pulled the sheet across James’ crotch, causing his barely hidden cock to twitch.

Heat flooded Alec and he made his countermove, settling back further into his chair, using the movement to adjust his jeans. He watched James’ cobalt eyes darken.

Then James asked about Statue Park, wanting know why the charade.

Alec felt suddenly cold, as if the heat they had been building between them abruptly vanished. He mentally apologized to his loyal trio as he told James that there was no one that he could trust.

“Hmmm…” James pulled the sheet off completely, leaving himself naked to Alec’s view. “We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?”

Did this mean he won the game? Perhaps not, since he was the one standing, going to James. “We will,” he said, taking James’ outstretched hand, letting himself be drawn down to sit on the bed.

He reached out, stroking James’ chest. “Are you staying with me, James?” He affected a light, casual tone. Trying desperately to show that he was indifferent to the answer.

James smiled softly, slid his hand up Alec’s arm. He gripped Alec’s shoulder and squeezed. “Yes.”

It took a moment to process that, then he was laughing, relieved, as he tackled James to the bed — completely forgetting Raskova’s warning. That didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that he was kissing James, their first kiss since Arkhangelsk.

James fisted his shirt, trying to pull him closer. That was fine, he wanted to be closer, could never be close enough.

Finally the need for oxygen forced them apart. James’ voice was rough as he asked if Alec was going to untie him.

A mischievous impulse prompted him to say, “I don’t think so. Tied up is a good look on you.”

James snickered and drew him down for another kiss. Before he realized what was happening, James flipped them both, ending up stretched out on top of him. James shifted a bit, getting comfortable.

“You’re overdressed. We should fix that.” James murmured, nuzzling his neck. James frowned when he stiffened. “What’s wrong?”

 _The scars._ How could he forget? He looked away. He didn’t want to see the rejection — the revulsion — on James’ face. “The scarring. It’s not just my face.” He held his breath, waiting, expecting James to roll off him in disgust and walk away. Expecting James to change his mind about staying.

“Alec.” James’ voice was quiet.

He reluctantly turned his head to look into James’ dark blue eyes, probably for the last time.

“When have scars ever mattered to us?”

Any response he might have had was swallowed by James’ demanding kiss. He moaned as James’ hands found their way under his shirt, caressing skin and scar tissue.

He responded in kind, sliding his hands over James’ back, feeling the play of muscles as James broke their kiss to nuzzle and kiss along his cheek. No, that was wrong, James didn’t mean that, surely. James would want to stay away from the scars.

He tugged James back, “What are you —”

James smiled down at him, his eyes full of emotion that Alec couldn’t understand. With a murmured, “Shh. It’s all right,” James kissed him gently, then went back to the scars.

He was confused. What was happening? “James…”

James looked up at him again, smiling. Repeated his reassurance, “It’s all right.”

Bewildered, Alec made no further protests. James made his own decisions, always, and it seemed that James was intent on this course of action.

James appeared to be studying his t-shirt. He glared when James abruptly pulled it off over his head and tossed it aside, although he couldn’t stay angry at James’ unrepentant grin.

He still felt uncertain as James undid his jeans to pull them off. His lack of underwear caused James to smirk up at him before tugging the jeans down his legs. James tossed them after the t-shirt.

Then James made a show of untying the rope and tossing it aside.

He snorted as James grinned, them gasped when James pressed a teasing kiss to his cock.

Then he swallowed, his uncertainty flaring anew as James began lavishing attention on his scars. Why did James do that? The scars were what made James cast him aside after Arkhangelsk.

No, that was wrong. James hadn’t known about the scars. James had thought that he was dead. Would James have come for him then?

He gasped as James’ lips found a particularly sensitive spot. The nerves had regrown haphazardly, a random quilt of normal sensation, numbness, and oversensitivity.

He was faced with the proof that James still loved him, despite the scars. He threw his arm across his eyes, trying to fight back tears as emotion overwhelmed him. He reached out blindly to clutch James’ shoulder, needing more connection.

He was shuddering by the time James finished, fighting a losing the battle against the tears. James coaxed him into lowering his arm, but he couldn’t — he wouldn’t open his eyes. Then he felt James’ arms come around him to pull him close. He gave up the battle, buried his face in the crook of James’ neck, and sobbed.

James stayed quiet, seemingly content to just hold him and rub calming circles on his back for as long as it took for him to regain control.

He had no idea how long it took for the tears to stop. He felt wrung out and exhausted by the time it was over. He shifted slightly, grabbing the sheet to scrub at his face, too embarrassed to say anything to James right away.

Then, hating himself for being so needy, he asked James again. “Are you going to stay?”

He almost cried again when he felt James’ chin rubbing against his forehead, and the murmured, “Always.”

“Good.” He knew he ought to get up, do something, say something more, but he couldn’t force himself to move away from James’ comforting embrace.

James eased them both down to lay on the bed as he fell asleep, his head pillowed on the warmth of James’ chest.

 

~~~~

 

He woke, confused. There was someone else in bed with him. He hadn’t woken up like this in nine years. Dayesi had never stayed overnight when they slept together. As he became more aware he realized that instead of her soft curves, his bedmate had the long, hard muscles of another man. He went wide-eyed as he remembered. James!

He propped himself up on one elbow to look. James was sweating and breathing heavily, almost panting. That was probably what woke him. It looked like James was having a nightmare.

Then James started thrashing, crying out, “Alec! No!”

He knew better than to wake a Double O from a nightmare. He eased himself away and called, “James! James, wake up!”

His words had no effect. James gasped and moaned in his sleep, his obvious distress tearing at Alec’s heart. He tried again, hoping it would work. “Wake up!”

James gasped as his eyes flew open, staring up at the ceiling.

He moved closer, wanting to get James to look at him.

James’ eyes were wild, full of horror and confusion before they focused on him. Then James’ hand rose, trembling slightly, to come to a rest on his throat.

He frowned, confused, then tilted his head a bit when he realized that James was trying to feel his pulse. What the hell had James seen in that nightmare?

He was disappointed that James refused to talk about it. He needed to do something to get rid of that terrible, haunted look in James’ eyes, so he did the only thing he could.

He lowered his head, slowly, watching James’ eyes for any hint of objection, and pressed a gentle kiss to James’ lips.

The kiss deepened, their hands caressing and teasing each other until they were both hard and panting. They rocked together, thrusting into the channel made by their paired grip, and then they were coming. First James, then he followed, kissing James deeply as he came.

After, he didn’t have the energy to do more than rest his forehead against James’.

James pulled him into another kiss and rolled them to their sides.

He groaned. “Leave it, go to sleep,” when he realized that James was trying to clean them up a bit.

“It’ll be a sticky mess in the morning.” James’ voice was reasonable.

“It doesn’t matter.” He closed his eyes, trying to snuggle closer to James. “All I care about is that you’re here.”

“Always,” James confirmed, with a slight chuckle, and brushed a kiss against his cheek.

He opened his eyes again, drinking in the sight of James, _right there._ He made a snap decision for the future. “Better get some rest. Tomorrow will be busy. We’re taking control of the syndicate.”

James bared his teeth in a feral grin. “We’re getting rid of Ourumov? Alec, you always did know how to show me a good time.”

 

~~~~

 

Alec woke and stretched. A quick glance at the clock showed they had slept for almost twelve hours.

James shifted next to him, eyes still closed, and mumbled, “Morning.”

“Afternoon, you mean.”

One blue eye opened for a moment, peering up at him, before closing again. “Is it?”

“Yes.” He grinned, “Are you going to get up, or stay lazing in bed?”

Both deep blue eyes opened this time. “Depends. Can I stay lazing in bed with you?”

“Always.”

“Good. Come here.” James pulled him down into a kiss.

 

~~~~

 

Much later, he stretched again, then nudged the lump lying next to him. “Decide our next move before or after lunch?”

James opened his eyes and looked up. “After a shower, at least. How hungry are you?”

“Mmmm, not very right now. Although, after a good long shower…”

James grinned and pulled him into a kiss. “It’s going to be a _very_ long shower…”

A sharp knock on the door cut through the room.

Alec turned his head towards the door and yelled, “Go away!” Then he turned back to James. “Now where were we? Oh yes.” He bent to continue their kiss.

The knocking returned, this time with a voice. “Boss! Are you OK?”

He sighed, resting his head against James’. Why couldn’t Bogdan just go away? “Fine, just a minute.” He pressed a quick kiss to James’ lips, then pushed himself away so he could go to the door.

James had other ideas and pulled him back into a deeper kiss.

He forgot about Bogdan, until he heard, “I’m coming in!”

 _Fuck._ “No! Just a minute.” He glared James, who smiled wickedly back, and got up, grabbing his robe.

James grinned and followed, wrapping the sheet around himself.

Alec pulled the door open. “What?”

There was stunned silence as Bogdan looked at him, eyes wide. “Looks like I owe Dayesi.”

“What?” Alec snapped.

“We had a bet whether you two would have sex or kill each other. I chose kill each other.” Bogdan eyed his neck — where there were a couple of hickeys already blooming — “Obviously I was mistaken.”

James stared at Bogdan, eyes raking the taller man. “Who are you?”

He turned when he realized there was a growl in James’ voice. “This is Bogdan, he’s my — well, he’s my right-hand man.”

“I thought you said there was no one you trusted here.” There was a betrayed look on James’ face, his voice full of anger.

 _Shit._ “Bogdan, out.” He pulled the door closed while Bogdan was still protesting. He needed to fix this, fast. But how? He reached out to James, swallowing back sudden nausea when James pulled away, out of reach.

“You lied to me. Why? You’ve been sleeping with him, haven’t you?” James snarled the accusation.

He gaped. “What? No, that’s — James, _please_ —”

“I’m taking that shower. Where’s the bathroom? This way?” James shoved past him, going to the only other door in the room.

He couldn’t let James go without trying to settle this. He planted himself in James’ path, steeling himself against the glare he got in response.

“I’m not sleeping with Bogdan, but what would it matter if I was? You abandoned me, James. You left me and never looked back! What the hell was I supposed to do?” His roar shocked both of them.

James’ mouth dropped open, his eyes widening as he took a step back.

“Yes. I lied. I said I had no one that was high enough in the chain of command here that I trusted. I have Bogdan. I have Dayesi and Raskova, too.” He saw the question forming on James’ face and bellowed, _“Three!_ Three people, James, that probably aren’t out to kill me or betray me, and how many do you have?”

He stalked forward, pressing James back, and sneered, “How many people do you have in MI6, James? How many people have you slept with over the years? Why the hell shouldn’t I be jealous of them?”

James just stood there, breathing, a blank mask shuttering his face.

“I was alone, in enemy territory, and the only person I trusted threw me away like I didn’t matter. And now you’re back. And I wasn’t sure. Can I trust you again, James? I want to. But I’m —” he couldn’t say it. Couldn’t admit that he might be afraid.

James’ face slowly unfroze, his eyes glistening.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally he slumped, turning away. He couldn’t look at James any more. He didn’t want to see James walk away from him again. “All right. Go on then. Leave.”

“Damn fool.” It was James’ voice, growling, right behind him. Strong arms circled him, pulling him back against James’ chest.

“Which one?” He ignored the sound of unshed tears in his voice.

“Both of us.” James’s head rubbed against his. “I said I wasn’t going anywhere, remember? I still mean it.”

He just nodded, not able to trust his voice.

James huffed, arms tightening around him. “I missed you. I mourned your death. So many times I went over every detail of that mission, trying to figure out what went wrong. What I did wrong.”

He brought his arms up, covering James’, trying to offer some comfort.

“And here you are, alive, after all this time. And a part of me is furious at you for hiding from me.”

“James, I —”

“Hush. I know.” James took a deep, shuddery breath. “Mostly I am so very glad you’re alive.”  

A hesitant tap sounded at the door.

He didn’t want to disturb this fragile peace they had between them, so his voice was tentative as he asked, “Should I get that?”

James squeezed him tight and then released him. “Yeah, go on. It’s fine.”

He turned around to study James, to make sure it really was all right.

“Well, if it’s Bogdan again, I might have words with him.” James’ gaze sharpened. “You’re _mine.”_

“And you’re mine,” he murmured back, and they were holding each other, kissing desperately.


	9. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter! James and Alec take their time getting ready to go downstairs. Later, James encounters Bogdan again, and meets Dayesi and Lidiya Raskova. James and Alec try to figure out who at MI6 betrayed them. The the whole group start plotting Ourumov's downfall.

James watched, his eyes hooded, as Alec went to the door and opened it. He was shaken by the fight they had just had. He'd been so furious — jealous that Alec might have had anyone other than him — that he hadn't been able to do anything other than react, and he'd lashed out.

Then Alec had pointed out how alone he’d been, that he thought _James_ had been the one to leave him, and how afraid he was to trust anyone.

James still felt sick that Alec thought that. He’d realized how stupid he was being, but he hadn't known what to say. Then Alec had turned away from him, telling him to leave in a voice that was so defeated that even the memory made him feel like he’d been punched in the gut.

At least that had forced him to move. They were both being idiots. Now, every instinct he had was telling him to grab Alec and not let go. Not that Alec would put up with that. He had to settle for not letting Alec out of his sight.

At the door, Alec was greeting a small, dark-skinned woman.

For a moment he wondered who she was, but then he huffed to himself. It didn’t matter, because she wasn’t that bastard, Bogdan. He hoped it would be a long time before he saw that one again.

He waited while Alec and the woman conversed in tones too low for him to hear. After she walked away, Alec began to close the door, but then did something odd. He looked down, then put his foot in the doorway as he finished closing the door. It looked as though he were keeping something out of the room. Or someone? The immediate return of jealousy and suspicion had him grappling for control as Alec walked back to him. He couldn’t let those feelings show.

As soon as Alec was close enough, he reached out. He felt a surge of triumph when Alec came willingly into his embrace. Alec came to _him,_ not Bogdan.

“That was Dayesi.” Alec’s arms went around him and squeezed. “She wanted to make sure we weren’t going to kill each other, and to let us know that lunch will be ready in an hour.”

He hummed, nuzzling at Alec’s neck. So. Dayesi was apparently the maid, or an assistant of some sort. “Shower then? Or…” he nipped at Alec’s ear, “other things?”

Alec laughed, low and interested. “Shower. _And_ other things.”

“I like the way you think, my dear.”

 

~~~~

 

Alec toweled off his hair, watching appreciatively as James strode unselfconsciously through the bedroom, naked and heading for the dresser.

James began pulling drawers open one by one, checking the contents.

“What are you looking for?”

“Clothes.”

“Damn.”

“Hmm?” James turned to look at him, a question in his voice.

“You couldn’t just keep walking around naked?”

James laughed, and turned back to continue rummaging through the drawers.

Alec went to the chair where his own jeans and shirt had ended up. As he reached for them, a pair of underwear hit him in the back of the head and fell to the floor. He called, “Thanks!” over his shoulder with a faint note of sarcasm.

“No problem. I don’t want you risking any parts I have future plans for when you zip your trousers.”

He rolled his eyes, knowing that James wasn’t watching, and started to get dressed.

“Alec?”

He turned, concerned at the odd note in James’ voice. “What is it?”

His eyes widened when he saw the handcuffs James was holding. He felt his face warm as his imagination created images of what he’d like to do to James using those handcuffs.

They had been unused since he’d unlocked them from Lidiya’s wrists years ago. He hadn’t wanted to get rid of them, so he’d moved them from his room in Ourumov’s mansion to his room here when he’d acquired the safe house.

James’ grin widened. “Shall we put these to use later?”

He smiled back. “Definitely.”

“Good. We can take turns.”

 

~~~~

 

They finally made it downstairs. He was wearing the green shirt from the night before, while James was straining the seams of one of his dark blue t-shirts. He was positive he had some larger shirts, but he appreciated James’ efforts and wasn’t about to call attention to that fact.

James would probably change into something of his own after they ate anyway. They had discovered that Bogdan had been busy after interrupting them earlier. James’ luggage from the hotel was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

Bogdan had also brought food in for a late lunch, ordered from one of the nearby restaurants.

The meal was spent in relative silence after he had introduced James to Dayesi, Lidiya, and Bogdan. James and Bogdan had bristled at each other, and alternated eating with glaring, but kept any comments to themselves.

After the worst of their hunger was satisfied, and they had all been reduced to picking at their plates, he asked for their attention. “All right. James and I are going to be in my office for a while. We have things to discuss.” He smiled reassuringly at the questioning look James gave him. “After that, we will all meet to plan how we’re going to take down Ourumov.”

He grinned at the stunned expressions on the other three. He waved away their questions, and said, “We’ll talk about it later. You all know it’s time I took him down.”

Bogdan subsided with a nod and another glare at James that was returned in full measure. Alec sighed internally. He’d have to watch these two, and hope he had an opportunity to get them to work together.

Dayesi and Lidiya had been murmuring to each other. Dayesi’s lips curved into a smile as she looked up at him, ‘Yes, it is about time!” Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

“Come up with some ideas, then, hmm?” He grinned at them, and then nodded his head at the door. “Ready?” he asked James.

James nodded, “After you,” and followed him out of the room.

 

~~~~

 

“What are we going to discuss?” James asked, the minute the office door was closed, sounding a bit tense.

He twitched a smile. “Nothing bad. Well. Nothing about us. We’re together, and that’s all that matters.” His smile faded as he changed to the subject he wanted to talk about. “But we need to figure out who did this to us.”

James nodded soberly. “Yes.”

He waved James towards the couch and went to the bar to pour a couple glasses of whiskey.

When he was done, he handed one of the glasses to James. He hesitated, debating whether to sit next to James or in the chair across, when James made up his mind for him, and pulled him slowly down to the couch.

He smiled, and in mutual understanding they put their drinks on the coffee table.

James leaned back against the arm of the couch and gave him a look of invitation.

He didn’t need any further encouragement.

With each gentle touch and kiss, they became more engrossed in each other, hands and lips wandering, exploring each other slowly and sensually. Becoming reacquainted rather than a prelude to sex.

He didn’t know how long they spent like that, but eventually he pulled reluctantly away, after pressing a another kiss to James’ lips. “We really do need to figure out what we know and what we need to know.”

James groaned. “I know, you're right.” His head flopped back against the couch’s arm.

Alec smiled and sat up, moving only a little way away. He couldn't bear to put too much distance between them just yet.

James started, speaking to the ceiling. “Pollard briefed me. Said he was the one to brief you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, he did. But why such different briefings?”

James shifted to meet his eyes. “And the fact that you're not immediately demanding Pollard’s head means that — ”

“I know he had a heart attack shortly after I went under cover.”

“Yes, and died in hospital. So, no answers there. He had to know my briefing was completely different than yours, but said nothing. Why?” James shook his head, frustrated. “He didn’t seem nervous, or like he was hiding something.”

“He was bribed.” It was the obvious answer. “Someone knew I was undercover, but who? I left intel at dead drops and got instructions the same way.” He looked away, not mentioning the message that had supposedly been from James.

He felt a warm, comforting hand stroke his arm. He turned his head.

James was sitting up, looking at him. “Not me, Alec. Never me.”

“Right. I know.” He sighed, leaning into the touch. “I did report. I played the dutiful spy for years, and then...”

James eyes sharpened, staring.

Why? He absently rubbed at a phantom pain in his chest. The wound from where he’d been shot years ago felt like it was aching.

“Alec? Are you all right?”

“I said I had enough. I wanted out of here, no more. They shot me, James. MI6 shot me. I almost died —” he cut himself off, unable to continue.

“I could have lost you.” Blood drained from James face. “I almost lost you and I wouldn't have known…” He pulled Alec into a tight embrace and shook.

They stayed like that for a while, drawing comfort from each other.

 

~~~~

 

Lidiya watched as Alec left the room with his James. That one would be just as difficult a patient as Alec, she could tell. It was probably a blessing that he’d been unconscious when she examined him the night before.

She turned back to the others and grasped her Dayusha’s hand under the table. She got a coy smile in return.

“Yes, you ladies are in love. We keep it a secret, and Dayesi sleeps with Alec.” Pyotr paused, looked her in the eye, and then her Dayusha, “What will you do now, now that _he_ is here?”

Her eyebrow rose. She was surprised at the venom in Pyotr’s voice at the pronoun. Pyotr knew Alec had… leanings… but they had never seemed to bother him. Maybe that changed in the face of the reality that was Alec’s James?

Her Dayusha let go of her hand and leaned back, studying Pyotr carefully. “I will talk to Alec, and see if he wants to continue. I suspect not, although we might engineer the appearance that our relationship continues, as a charade.”

Pyotr huffed in annoyance and folded his arms. “And we’re going to take control of the operations, our syndicate and Ourumov’s, just the five of us?” He sounded skeptical.

Her Dayusha smirked. “They won’t know what hit them.”

Pyotr grumbled a bit, then sat up straight. He smiled coldly. “I can find us muscle that doesn’t mind what anyone does in the bedroom. I do that anyway whenever I hire anyone, to make sure you two and Alec have no trouble. But I can maybe find someone that Alec will like, and turn his head, so I can get rid of _him.”_

Once more the loathing in his voice indicated which _him_ he meant. She shook her head, but before she could speak, her Dayusha laughed.

“That will never happen. Did you see the sexual tension between them last night? Did you see them this afternoon? It will be a miracle if we can pry them apart long enough to take on different jobs when we go after Ourumov. I told you last night, when we bet, that they wouldn’t kill each other. That’s why.”

Pyotr’s face darkened. “He broke Alec’s heart once. What’s to stop him from doing it again? He almost did this afternoon! _He_ started that fight, Dasha. And you wouldn’t let me go in and break it up, to get rid of him.”

“They haven’t seen each other in years, Petya. Their relationship isn’t what it was — it can’t be. They’re going to fight sometimes while they work it out. It happens.” She thought that would be obvious, but Pyotr shot a glare at her.

Her Dayusha stirred at her side, no doubt ready to come to her defense. She took her Dayusha’s hand once more and squeezed, and then caught her Dayusha’s eye with a wink.

“You know that’s true, Petya.” She caught the stubborn disbelief on his face. She sighed. Idiot men! At least she had her Dayusha, who was sensible. Still, Petya was a good friend, who deserved a warning. “Take care not to come between them. I doubt you would like the result.”

Pyotr just growled. He got up and practically stomped to the door. He stopped when her Dayusha spoke.

“Don’t go too far, Bogdan. When those two come up for air we can begin to talk over our strategy for the takeover.”

Pyotr scowled. “I’ll be in the gym,” nodding his head in the direction of the workout room.

Her Dayusha heaved a sigh as Pyotr left, and turned to her. “It’s bound to take a while before Alec is ready to talk.” Her lips curved in an inviting smile, “Shall we find some way to keep ourselves occupied?”

“I think that is an excellent idea, Dayushka.” She got up, pulling her Dayusha up with her, and laughed as they met in a kiss.  

 

~~~~

 

“James?”

“Hmm?” He was only paying partial attention, too engrossed in stroking Alec’s hair. He had pulled Alec down on top of him again, so they were lying entwined on the couch.

“I — Who —” Alec’s voice stuttered to a stop.

He looked up with a frown of concern as Alec pushed against him to sit up. “Alec?”

“Is there a new 006?” Alec’s voice was barely audible.

He felt a familiar surge of anger. “Giddings.”

Alec turned to him, startled. “Giddings? I remember he was a difficult, cocky little shit as an agent, but you sound like you despise him.” It wasn't quite a question.

“Of course. They gave him your number, my dear, and he wasn't you. I've never worked directly with him. I refused.” A feral smile crossed his lips. “They were afraid I might kill him out of spite.”

Alec nodded. “It was a Double O that shot me. It had to be. Do you think —”

“Giddings?” He shook his head reluctantly. “As much as I hate the bastard, I want to say yes. But I don't know. It could have been any of the Double O’s. There were at least a handful of missions in Russia at that time that I know of, and there might have been more that I didn’t. None of them said anything, and there were a few that would have recognized you. Not all of those missions involved Double O’s, but those were agents earmarked for Double O status.”

“And it could have been one of them, too.” Alec growled, getting to his feet to pace.

“We all follow orders, Alec. We need to find out who was pulling the strings.”

 

~~~~

 

It was long past time for dinner by the time Alec emerged from his office with James in tow. They tracked the others down in the lounge.

Dayesi took one look at them, and raised her eyebrow. “We’ll have our discussion in here, I think.” She paused, smirking, “I doubt your office is in any fit state for visitors.”

Alec felt his face flush.

She took pity on him — or so he thought. “Sit down. We saved you some dinner if you want to heat it up.” She smirked again, damn her. “Pasta. Plenty of carbohydrates.”

James looked between them, brows furrowed as he tried to work out what was going on between them. Deciding that never letting James know that Dayesi had been his lover was the better part of valor, he quickly pulled James over to the only place left to sit — the love seat. He scowled at Raskova, curled up on the couch behind Dayesi, when she started to snicker.

Bogdan continued to glower from his chair by the fireplace.

He rolled his eyes as he turned to James, only to find that James was glowering back at Bogdan. He sighed. “Can you two please declare a truce long enough for us to go over our strategy?”

James focused back on him and gave him a reluctant nod before going back to glaring suspiciously at Bogdan.

Bogdan started to open his mouth, but slammed it shut when he saw the warning look Alec was giving him.

Deciding that was the best cooperation from the two he was going to get, Alec began. “Ourumov is vulnerable right now, distracted by the GoldenEye —”

James cocked his head, “What _is_ the GoldenEye?” He waved his hand irritably, “Yes, I know, the satellite. But what’s it supposed to be for?”

He took a deep breath and launched into the explanation — aiming the satellite at London, stealing all the money from the Bank of England, then using the satellite to hit London with an electromagnetic pulse to cover their tracks.

James stared. “Seriously?”

He nodded.

“That’s insane.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“That will destabilize the world economy, thus making whatever money you steal essentially worthless.”

He shrugged. “Yes.”

“You were going to let him go through with it.”

He smirked.

James laughed, seeing through him. “You were going to kill him, weren’t you?”

He grinned back. “Right when it all came crashing down on him in disaster.”

“Are you two plotting or are you flirting?” Dayesi’s voice was amused as she leaned against Raskova.

“Both,” James shot back.

He was glad that Dayesi and Raskova seemed to be accepting James. He hoped Bogdan, still glowering, would come to accept James too.

They began debating their strategy in earnest. He felt a tingle of anticipation when James declared, “Ourumov’s _mine,”_ with that feral grin he knew so well. It wouldn’t be very pleasant for Ourumov, of course, but he and James would have an excellent night when James was done.

The only questioned remained was what to do with the operation in Cuba.

James just shrugged. “It’s simple. We concentrate on Ourumov’s operation here. We’ll let slip the information about the operation in Cuba to the CIA and let them clean it up.”

“Then we have a plan.” He smiled, looking around the room to meet everyone’s eyes. Bogdan still looked a bit disgruntled, but the prospect of violence in the near future seemed to mollify him. “We start in the morning.”


	10. Time for Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Bogdan have a chance to 'discuss' their differences, and come to an understanding. Then Alec shows James just how much he enjoyed watching their debate.

Alec frowned as Rory stalked around the corner, the tortoiseshell tabby’s tail lashing and green eyes glowering. Odd grunts sounded from around the corner, followed by a thud, as if something — or someone — had been slammed into a wall.

Rory stopped by his feet and aimed a disgruntled glare at him, for all the world looking like the cat was saying, “Well? What are you waiting for? Take care of this.”

He peeked around the corner and saw James and Bogdan, struggling. James was holding Bogdan in a bear hug from behind.

Bogdan broke James’ hold, driving his elbow back into James’ stomach. Then he spun around, his massive fist raised, only to punch the air as James ducked.

James retaliated by kicking out his leg to knock Bogdan off balance as he grabbed Bogdan’s arm and pulled. Bogdan was sent crashing headlong into a table.

Alec winced. Well. The hall really was a stupid place to have a table. A low growl caught his attention and he looked down. Rory gave him a disgusted look, and with a flick of a ragged ear, the cat stalked off.

He huffed a low laugh. Cats. Then he went back to watching the fight, wondering idly who had started it. Not that it made a difference. No matter how much they disliked each other, Bogdan wouldn't be able to do much damage to James and James knew that he would be annoyed if Bogdan was hurt.

The two men had been sniping and snarling at each other for the last few weeks while they took out Ourumov and took over. Letting them work out some of their rivalry might help. He smirked, eyeing them appreciatively. It certainly didn't hurt that both were attractive men.

James wrapped an arm around Bogdan’s shoulders, his muscles bunching and straining as he hauled the larger man off balance and sent him crashing to the floor.

Bogdan tried to push himself up, but James moved too fast. He grunted as James dropped down to kneel on his back, pinning him to the floor. Then James wrenched Bogdan’s arm up and back to keep him in place.  

As Bogdan strained against the hold, Alec stepped forward. It was time to intervene.

 

~~~~

 

“You might be younger and bigger,” Bond growled into his ear, “but I’m meaner.” Bond twisted his arm higher, pushing his face into the carpet.

Pyotr bucked, trying to force the other man off.

“Are you two having fun?” Alec’s voice sounded amused.

Bond’s heavy weight shifted off his back, but there was still a firm grip on his arm, holding him in place.

“Alec! What a surprise!” Bond’s voice was light and cheerful, sounding genuinely pleased.

Footsteps approached. He opened his eyes to see Alec’s shoes next to him.

Alec crouched down. “Are you all right down there, Pyotr?”

Bond gave his arm an extra push down, earning a semi-scolding, “James,” from Alec.

“I’m fine, boss.” his voice was a bit muffled from the carpet. In retrospect, it might have been a tactical error to try to jump Bond in the hallway. Bond turned out to be a vicious fighter and had used a few moves that he hadn’t been expecting, which was how he'd ended up in his current position.

“Good.” Alec patted him on the shoulder, then stood and stepped away.

He’d wanted to give Bond a warning. Well, really, he had wanted to beat Bond into the ground for what the man had done to Alec. Letting the other man know that his every move was being watched would just be a bonus. If Bond tried to hurt Alec, well, he would take whatever steps were necessary to protect his boss.

Pyotr respected Alec and considered them friends. He wasn’t about to stand by and give the man who broke Alec’s heart once a chance to break it again. He gathered himself for another attempt to break free. Maybe Bond would be distracted by Alec being there, and he could get the upper hand. If he could embarrass Bond in front of Alec, maybe Bond would leave.

Then Bond heaved a put-upon sigh and released his arm.

Pyotr cautiously rolled over and sat up, rubbing his shoulder. His eyes widened. In the time it had taken him to sit up, Bond’s little display of annoyance changed into something else.

Bond was looking at Alec with a look of such love and devotion that it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. And why the hell was he describing the look on the man’s face like that? He was going to lay the blame for that on Nadia and the romances that she read to him for practice in English. He much preferred reading his Mickey Spillane and Dashiell Hammett private eye novels.

He shifted uncomfortably when the other two men embraced. He wasn’t sure which of the two started it, but the tender kiss they shared looked too private for him to be sitting here staring at them.

“Hey, boss?” He could see the reluctance in their movements as they pulled away from each other to look at him.

“I just wanted to let you and Alec know that I’m heading out for the rest of the day. I’m going to see if I can lure Nadiya away from her classroom.” He smiled to himself at the look of surprise on the other men’s faces.

Bond cleared his throat tentatively. “Nadiya?”

“His girlfriend.”

“Fiancee,” he corrected. Well. As long as she said ‘yes’ this afternoon.

Bond blinked, comprehension dawning in his eyes. “Ah.”

As he stood up, he saw Bond lean over and whisper something in Alec’s ear. The deep, wicked laugh Alec gave in response sent a shiver along his spine and caused his trousers to become uncomfortably tight. Damn it. These two were like newlyweds on their honeymoon. He picked up his pace, suddenly eager to see his Nadiya.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi. You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
